The Elites
by Gold Mamba
Summary: Jethro D. Hamels was the World Government's biggest prospect as a CP9 agent. He has now become one of their biggest enemies. No better way to get back at them than to claim the One Piece as his own. Rating: tentative M for language and violence.
1. Enter, Jethro D Hamel

**Welcome one and all to the story of Jethro D. Hamels. An ex-CP9 hopeful, Jethro will set off in search of a way to get back at the WG and find a way to free himself from their hold. This first chapter is set 2 years prior to when the main storyline will pick up and explains Jethro's relationship to the WG. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Despite how amazing it would be, I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own One Piece.**

* * *

**ENTER, JETHRO D. HAMEL**

* * *

I was not a danger to anyone but merely perceived that way. It was easy for them to make me a target considering the power that I wield and when I moved out of their reach of influence and control, they became fearful of what I would do. Back then I was considered a special talent and praised for my strength. With my father I traveled the world, attending competitions of strength, speed, and dexterity. Every competition I entered, I came out as the victor and the World Government began to take notice.

They recruited me into a secret group of assassins, the World Government's CP9. The training was intense as they pounded the ways of the Rokushiki into me. They always told me that I was an exceptional talent and they had high expectations for me so after spending a year and a half training to become a member of CP9, it didn't surprise me when my name was at the top of the list of candidates to join. Still there were somethings that, per my father's wishes, I had kept to myself.

The World Government wasn't the only one that had trained me and my father, an ex-competition master, wanted to be sure to keep it a secret. During our travels, whenever we had free time, dad would teach me the art of using Haki. He was a dual color user himself which made his training all the more effective.

One day dad was attacked. As a young child I couldn't tell the difference between the attackers strength and my father's but to dad it was clear as day. He allowed them to beat him to a pulp, for fear of permanently injuring them. There were 5 guys in all. That day something inside me changed and as I yelled for the attackers to stop their atrocious actions, the last thing I expected to happen, happened. I was yelling as loud as I could, tears streaming down my face, when suddenly, for no apparent reason, all five grown men dropped to the ground unconscious and foaming at the mouth. It wasn't until after the incident that my father explained what had happened, that I had a gift granted to 1 in a million.

The Color of the Conqueror coursed through me. My father feared the World Government would tighten it's grasp on me if they knew of the actual power I possess, so feigning innocence when asked about Haki, I made my way through Rokushiki training without showing any trace of it. Taking any chance I got to train, i furthered my ability with Haki in secret.

It was during the time that I would be inducted into CP9 that my nightmare started. They told me I was a superb physical specimen, that I outclassed the rest of the trainees by miles. There was just one thing they wanted me to do.

The bastards wanted me to kill my own father.

That night is all a blur now and I can only remember pieces. They brought me into a white walled room, my father was already there.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" I asked running to his side but he was barely able to speak.

His face was bloodied and swollen in places that made it obvious someone knew what they were doing when they inflicted the wounds. An anger began to well up inside of me.

Just before they pulled me back from him, my father whispered in my ear.

"Jet, I love you,"

Those were the last words my father spoke to me and tears poured down my face as I watched him die.

My name is Jethro D. Hamel and after being the World Government's biggest prospect, I am now their biggest enemy.

* * *

**((2 Years Ago: World Government CP9 Training Facility))  
**

* * *

The suits in the room panicked.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to keep him alive," yelled one of the suits, chastising another.

"I did. There's no way that he could have died from what I did to him," replied the other man.

"Check the body…and for fuck's sake, shut him up," ordered the first suit referring to Jethro who was yelling in anguish, tears soaking his cloak.

Jethro took little notice of the punches to his face and remained completely unaffected.

"Sir, It seems he sliced the artery in his leg somehow, that's how I didn't see it…and there was a note on him," said the suit that had searched Mr. Hamel's corpse.

"Well? What does it say?" asked the first, growing impatient with the situation.

"If I remain alive, they have control over you. Show them what you are truly capable of and unleash hell on these bastards," read the suit, looking somewhat confused at the lack of context.

"That's all it said?" asked the suit in charge and grabbing the note from the other.

Jethro had become quite.

"You bastard old man," yelled the suit in charge before kicking the corpse and sending Mr. Hamel into the wall.

Jethro had seen enough. Wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve, he shouted SORU and ran at the suit in charge who was standing in the center of the room.

The 11 men in the room didn't even see him move as Jethro grabbed the suit, the one that kicked his father, by the neck and held him up. The suits feet dangled above the ground as he tried desperately to free himself from Jethro's grip. There was a resounding 'crack' as Jethro snapped the man's neck, the silence that filled the room after the body hit the floor was deafening. The 10 remaining men had been in shock but the death of their superior snapped them into action. Rage filled each of their eyes as they too used SORU to try and gain an advantage over the monster before them.

Jethro had other ideas.

While still in SORU, Jethro kicked his right leg out causing his body to rotate. Using his left leg as a pivot, he crouched low while still keeping his right leg extended and shouted RANKYAKU ORBIT. A blue/green compressed air blade formed in a circle around Jethro and seemed to hang in the air for a moment. The lights in the room bounced off the air blade and caused it to shine brightly. The moment passed and the air blade went from a beautiful spectacle to the deadly force that was it's true nature. It extended itself outward from Jethro, slicing through each and every suit in the room, splattering the white walls with blood. The body of Jethro's father lay slumped against the wall at the back of the room. Jethro took one last glance at the corpse before sprinting out of the room that would soon be filled with the smell of death.

"Those bastards! I'll get them back for this," thought Jethro as he sprinted down the hall.

There was only one thing on his mind now and that was finding the location of the facility's vault. Two weeks ago Jethro overheard a conversation between two high ranking officials. He was about to leave the area when he heard two things. The location of the vault wasn't common knowledge and if you didn't have the layout of the building it would be almost impossible to find with the maze-like hallways of the place. Secondly, what was inside the vault was of great value to the future dominance of the World Government. Jethro stored the information in his memory, never thinking that he would actually have to use it.

The wall and doors were all a blur as he flew down the hall.

Slowing to a full stop, Jethro turned to his left, opened the door of a room owned by a high ranking official in the World Government and entered. Tearing the room apart Jethro found what he was looking for in the locked bottom drawer of the officials desk. Jethro simply tore the drawer out of the desk, not bothering to pick the lock, or even look for the keys. Inside were many things of value. Pictures that could end a man's career, expensive jewels that looked as though they had come from a raid but Jethro looked passed them to the map underneath. The map depicted the layout of the facility and it didn't take Jethro long to find what he was looking for. The vault was located at the basement of the facility. It was setup so that even if someone made it into the vault and got their hands on what was inside, escaping with it would be near impossible. Stuffing the map into a pocket underneath his cloak, Jethro took off running in the direction of the vault.

* * *

**((SOME TIME LATER: OUTSIDE THE VAULT))**

* * *

"Sir, Jethro has broken into the vault. How should we proceed?" asked a Marine as hordes of his colleagues swarmed the entrance to the vault.

"The only exit to the vault is this door here is it not?" asked Captain Bantom, pointing to the mammoth sized vault door.

"That is correct sir," replied the Marine, the troops were still swarming in, seemingly endless.

"So his escape is not the issue. The problem still remains what is stored in such a vault," responded Bantom putting his hand to his chin and stroking the full beard on his face.

Bantom was a large man, large in the sense that he resembled a balloon, if you were to blow it up to 10x its maximum size. He stood 6'4", had short black hair and a black, bushy beard. Despite the enormity of the hallway, thousands of marines could pass through with shoulder room to boot; Bantom's monstrous size seemed to dwarf his surroundings, making it difficult for his contingent to pass by without touching him. He wore the standard Captain's uniform with no personal additions to the attire. His subordinate, Private Simmons had no real distinguishable characteristics.

"If at all possible we would like to keep that a secret. Behind that door is something that the World Government would not like to become common knowledge," said a man dressed in an all black suit, black tie and a white button-up shirt underneath. He was a tall man or at least taller than Bantom and he wore black tinted sunglasses.

"I understand. How would you recommend we proceed?" asked Captain Bantom of the nameless World Government official.

"If all goes according to plan your purpose here will be as an escort," replied the man in the suit.

"An escort…You have another entrance to the vault?" asked Bantom.

"I cannot answer that but I will say that we have a man who doesn't need doors to get into places," replied the official with a mischievous smile. "We should be hearing from him any moment now," continued the suit.

Just after he spoke, a wave of energy was sent from within the vault and the World Government official watched as 75% of the marines outside the vault door collapsed, foaming at the mouth. Fear began to make its way into the eyes of Bantom and the official, while Simmons lay unconscious on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bantom as he looked up and down the wide corridor, surveying the men that had seemingly passed out of their own accord.

"Hopefully not something we will have to worry about," said the official, composing himself.

Now sounds could be heard from within the vault akin to small explosions.

"Shit, do you think your man is ok?" asked Bantom fidgeting with the buttons on his uniform, a nervous habit of his.

Almost as if to respond to Bantom's question, there was a loud shout from within the vault and a man flew out of the vault, having been thrown through the door.

"Shit, Cantin! What happened in there?" asked the official.

"Damn that guy is strong. I just managed to phase through at the last second, didn't want to hit that deadly looking steel door. Oh and Sir, Jethro's eaten one. You'll have to revise that theory that he won't be able to get out of the vault," replied Cantin just before closing his eyes.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PASS OUT? WHICH ONE DID HE EAT?" yelled the Official in obvious fury.

Cantin's eyes snapped open at the command of his superior and was able to utter a single phrase before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"One of the good ones, I think it's called Grab-Grab or something," replied Cantin as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Grab-Grab…which one was that?" thought the Official asking himself.

"Sir, what should we do?" asked Bantom in obvious fear of the situation and the man in the locked down vault.

"No…" was all the Official could say, his face paled as he remembered.

Taking out his handheld den-den mushi, the suit spoke into it.

"This is Klein. I need back up immediately. The Jethro situation has taken a turn for the worse. He has eaten the Grab-Grab fruit and Cantin is down," said Klein in a hurried voice.

"How long do we have?" came a rough voice over the den-den mushi.

"A normal person wouldn't be able to use such a complicated fruit right off the bat but given that Jethro was about to join CP9 and his affinity for learning techniques…Just get them here as soon as possible. The situation could get very dire if he figures out how to control it. Even just a fraction of control would be trouble for us," replied Klein.

"Understood, I'm sending Rain and Trident. You might want to hold your breath," was the reply.

Klein put the den-den mushi away and rubbed his face with both hands.

"What should we do? Who's Rain and Trident?" asked Bantom still fidgeting.

"Two people who will hopefully be able to stop Jethro. We can't let him out of this facility, especially not with that power at his disposal," replied Klein.

Just after Klein finished his sentence the vault door began to distort.

"What the…" began Bantom but was cut-off by Klein.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled hitting the deck just before a portion of the vault door disappeared and a compressed air blade came flying over their heads, putting a deep gash in the wall behind.

Bantom looked up and was astounded at what he saw. The man standing not 15 feet from him had just made a portion of the vault door disappear; what's more, the man did not appear to be ordinary. He was wearing a blue hooded cloak, shadows keeping his face from view.

"He has to be at least 7 feet tall," thought Bantom to himself, but that wasn't even the craziest part.

The man was holding, in his right hand, a sphere of what looked like steel.

"Jethro, you know what the consequences of this will be don't you?" asked Klein as he stood to his feet.

"You think I give a shit?" replied Jethro in a strong voice.

"Look, can't we talk about this? I'm sure we can come to an understanding," said Klein but to no avail.

"I will have nothing to do with you pieces of shit. After what you've done to my father." Replied Jethro and Klein could see the rage in the 23 year-old's eyes.

"But you know I can't let you leave, you've eaten something extremely precious to us…what's that you have in your hand?" asked Klein noticing the sack Jethro was holding in his left hand.

"I'm taking these with me and if you don't want to die here today, you will let me walk," replied Jethro, a dangerous glint in his eyes sending shivers down Klein's back.

"I just need to stall him until Rain gets here," thought Klein as he drew the katana from the sheath at his waist.

Jethro had heard enough. Saying SORU, he moved and attacked Klein. Klein, who was also a Rokushiki user, went into SORU as well but Jethro's speed was simply faster. He dodged Klein's diagonal slash with ease and kicked him in the chest, sending Klein crashing into the wall behind. Using the sphere in his right hand, Jethro threw it at Klein who was unable to dodge in time. The sphere seemed to break apart in mid-air and Klein could only watch as he became enveloped by steel. Bantom watched in silent awe, preferring not to attract the attention of that monster but it wouldn't have made a difference as Jethro was already gone.

* * *

**((A FEW MINUTES LATER))  
**

* * *

Captain Bantom was back on his feet and trying to up his men when Rain arrived.

"Oh? Looks like we were late," said Rain turning to Trident who was standing next to her.

Rain was a relatively small woman. Standing at 5'4", she had long black hair that went past her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and wore the same attire as Klein.

Trident was more of an imposing figure. Standing 6'9", he had short blonde hair, green eyes and wore the same thing as Rain and Klein. The trident strapped to his back was obviously where his name had come from.

"We cannot take this lightly Rain. Look what he did to Klein," said Trident pointing to Klein's location.

"Oh my, I didn't see him there. He blends in with the wall," replied Rain with a small smile.

Klein was plastered to the grey wall, a layer of steel keeping him in place.

"Jethro didn't kill him? What a softy," said Rain as she walked up to Klein and slapped him across the face, the only part of his body that wasn't covered by steel.

"…he's…gone?" asked Klein struggling to speak.

"It would appear that way," replied Trident.

"He was…too fast…and that power…he already has some control over it…also he stole some of the fruits," said Klein before passing out again.

"Shit! The higher ups will not be happy about this," said Trident as he surveyed the scene.

Bantom continued to wake his men up, a difficult task as half of the ones he had already woken were passing out again.

"Well, no reason to dilly dally, we should go tell someone," replied Rain as she turned up the hallway and walked back the way they had come.

"Jethro…He will be difficult to deal with," thought Trident, taking one last look at the damage to the vault door before turning to follow Rain.

* * *

**((END OF CHAPTER 1))  
**

* * *

**Well there you have. Chapter 1 in the books, or on the internet, whichever you prefer. I will release the next chapters as I finish writing them. I've already written up to the middle of chapter 3 and will put both up once i've finished 3 so no need to fear, unless you didn't like the story, in which case you should be very afraid. **

**I hope you've enjoyed it so far and it will only get better from here so stayed tuned and review like you've never reviewed before!...or just review like you always do.**


	2. A Light Change Of Pace

**Welcome to a nice long chapter 2 of The Elites. Not much to say other than read and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: For real. I do not own One Piece._

**A Light Change Of Pace**

* * *

**((6 MONTHS LATER))**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly overhead as a relatively small boat pulled into the docks of Orange Town. The single occupant of the boat stepped onto the island and stretched his arms out wide, looking up to the sky as he did.

The charming little town was quiet.

Despite it being a small place, Orange Town was usually abuzz with townsfolk walking the streets, especially on a sunny afternoon, but today something seemed off.

"Where is everybody?" thought Terrence as he strode off the docks and into the town.

Terrance was a big man, standing 6'10" inches with a stocky build, muscles bulging almost as if they were trying to escape the white t-shirt he was sporting. His beige, khaki shorts were held up by a brown belt and matched the brown sandals he had strapped to his feet. He wore dark aviator sunglasses, covering up his deep brown eyes and he constantly had to push his long, straight, dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"Looks like a ghost town," said Terrence, this time aloud as he stroked the thick blonde stubble on his chin.

As Terrence walked through the town, he began to hear something familiar. The sound of a party.

"Ooooh, that sound is music to my ears. Hmmm, I wonder if I have enough time before that meeting…ah fuck it," thought Terrence before running off in the direction of the sound.

As he came closer, the party's location became obvious.

"Ohoho, a rooftop shindig, I like their style," thought Terrence as he crouched low to the ground.

Jumping into the air at an angle, he hopped back and forth from building to building, rising ever higher with each jump and easily clearing the short distance between the edifices as he effortlessly made his way up the 6 stories. Just as Terrence reached the top, a screeching, high pitch voice rang out across the rooftops.

"FIRE THE BUGGY BALL," said the voice, a shrill scream that could possibly pierce glass.

As Terrence rose above the roof, his eyes widened in surprise as a larger-than-normal, red cannon ball with a clown depicted on it, headed right for him. Acting quickly and while in mid-air, Terrence drew his katana in the blink of an eye and sliced through the buggy ball, landing safely on the flat rooftop. The two halves of the cannon ball exploded behind him, framing his landing and making it look rather epic.

The party group atop the roof were non-other than the Buggy Pirates and they had just seen the coolest thing in their lives. Each and every one of them stood awestruck, jaws against the floor with eyes bulging out ridiculously, slobbering over the awesome stunt they had just witnessed.

"HEY! WHO THE SHIT FIRED THAT BALL AT ME? ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS JOIN THE PARTY!" yelled Terrence as he held his katana at arm's length, pointing the tip at the group standing in front of the circus tent.

His threatening pose seemed to lighten a bit when Terrence's long hair fell over his face. Still holding his sword at arm's length, Terrence tried to blow the hair out of his face without using his hands, but to no avail. Attempting it multiple times with the same result he finally gave up and pushed it back with his left hand.

"HUUUUUUUH? ARE YOU POINTING THAT FLASHY CUTTING STICK AT MEEEEE?" shrieked Captain Buggy from behind his crew mates, sitting on his throne just past the mouth of the entrance to the tent.

"Whoa! You are most definitely the loudest person I've ever heard…and that big red knob of yours…could you by chance be a clown?" asked Terrence still holding his arm outstretched but now sporting a questioning look.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME BIG RED NOSE? FIRE THE BUGGY BALL," screeched Buggy looking at his crew.

"BUT CAPTAIN BUGGY, THAT DIDN'T WORK…EVEN WHEN HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS COMING," yelled Mohji in response, Richie, his lion, roaring in agreement.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT…DON'T FIRE THE BUGGY BALL," yelled Buggy to his still unmoving crew.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID," yelled Mohji while Richie once again roared in agreement.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME BIG RED NOSE?" screamed Buggy.

Mohji decided it best for his safety if he ended the argument there. Richie couldn't help but agree.

Terrence stood there dumbfounded for a few moments watching the ridiculous exchange. Getting his wits about him, he walked to the table of food and started eating loudly.

"C-CAPTAIN BUGGY, THE UNINVITED GUEST IS EATING ALL OUR FOOOOOD!" yelled one of the Buggy Pirates in a whiney child like voice.

"HUUUUH? FIRE THE BUGGY BA…" began Buggy but thought better of it as he recognized the uninvited guest to be the same man who cut the cannon ball in two.

"You guys sure are noisy…huh?..." Terrence started to talk but stopped as he noticed someone moving at inhumane speeds across the rooftops.

"You might want to brace yourselves," said Terrence as he continued to shovel food down his throat.

A few seconds later a man came landed on the roof, hitting the ground with enough force to crack the concrete. Every one of the Buggy Pirates was thrown a few inches into the air as the impact sent a shockwave through the roof. Terrence was the only one unaffected by it.

"Yo Jet, how's it hangin'? Long time no see. Try some of these," said Terrence, tossing a handful of fried meat to Jethro who caught each peace with his right hand, his face shrouded in the shadows of his hood.

The Buggy Pirates were slowly, gingerly getting to their feet. Jethro started eating the meat and remained completely still as he chewed, the Buggy Pirates watched the monster before them with fear and anxiety as Jethro chewed.

He paused slightly, his face still unreadable due to the shadows, before running towards Terrence and embracing him in a hearty hug.

"AH, Terrence, it's great to see you. I smelled the food from across town and just knew that you would be here," said Jethro smiling widely withdrawing from the hug.

"Yeah Boss, you know me too well ohooohoho," laughed Terrence, a deep, hearty laugh, before, once again, indulging in the table full of food.

Jethro threw back his hood to reveal his short/medium length black hair and his deep blue eyes. He had a chiseled jaw and a 5 O'clock shadow covering it. Joining Terrence, to the Buggy Pirates horror, the two men ate the mountain of food in record time.

"W-w-wait just a moment. That was our food," stuttered Mohji. Richie was trying in vain to hide behind his master.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you guys there. Thanks for the food," said Jethro patting Mohji on the back.

Jethro's friendly pat sent Mohji flying into Richie, the both of them flying into multiple other Buggy Pirates, and all of them flying into Buggy, toppling the tent in the process.

"Whoops. Hehe…my bad," said Jethro rubbing the back of his head.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," Buggy's familiar screeching voice carrying out of the pile of his crewmates he was buried under.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET…" began Buggy but stopped as he tried to pull himself out of the pile.

"I'll make you…DAMN IT…GET OFF MEEEEEEE!" screamed Buggy having lost what little patience he had.

The glass that made up the windows of a building three streets to the left shattered, putting the high frequency of Buggy's voice into perspective.

"HAHAHA! What a funny clown friend you've made Terrence," said Jethro smiling widely and obviously misunderstanding the situation.

"Hohoho! He is a funny one but he isn't a friend of mine," answered Terrence with an equally wide smile.

Buggy had suddenly become very quiet and had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oi..Mr. Tight Shirt or whatever your name was. I challenge you to a flashy duel of blades," said Buggy after his crew mates got off him, his grin growing ever wider.

"Oh? Terrence it seems the clown wants to cut you," said Jethro still smiling.

"Hmmm, it does appear that way. Well, I'm never one to pass up a challenge. Alright little clown…I'll give you what you want, but don't regret it," said Terrence as he turned to face Buggy, drawing his katana at the same time.

Buggy was standing about 10 feet away a dagger between each of his fingers.

"I should say the same…" began Buggy but was cut-off as Terrence had begun to attack.

Covering the 10 feet in two bounds, Terrence was right in front of Buggy before he could do anything. Swinging his katana diagonally up from the ground, Terrence cut his opponent from right hip to left shoulder in the blink of an eye. The Buggy pirates stood in awe but didn't react as one would expect, as each and every one of them were chuckling.

"Hmmm that was strange. There was no resistance," said Terrence looking at his blade and then back at Buggy who was lying on the ground, the lack of blood confusing him.

"You flashy fool! I've eaten the Chop-Chop fruit…I'm a splitting man," Buggy said as his detached hand holding three knives came flying at Terrence from behind.

The sneak attack was in vain as Terrence drew another blade with his left hand. The blade was an odd shape. About 3 inches after the hilt, it split into two separate edges, which left a little less than an inch of space in the middle of the sword. Terrence jumped into a blur of movement and before anyone, aside from Jethro, knew what had happened Buggy's three knives were flying back at their owner. To top it off, Terrance used his katana to stab through the top of Buggy's flying hand. The katana broke through the concrete slightly, holding the floating hand in place.

Buggy was in shock as he watched his attack fail and was just barely able to separate his body so as to avoid the knives darting towards him. They flew between the gap of where Buggy's torso used to be, hit the ground and skipped off of the roof.

"WHAAAAAAATT!" shouted Buggy's crew, snapping Buggy's attention to the pain coursing through his hand as he reconnected his torso.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHH! GIVE ME BACK MY HAND! YOU FLASHY BASATARD," roared Buggy, jumping up and down like a small child.

"Ohohoho, you're a sneaky little clown," laughed Terrance as he withdrew his katana from Buggy's hand, watching as it soared back to Buggy's wrist which, for some reason, made Buggy scream even more.

"Hmmm?...TERRANCE GET OFF OF THE ROOF!" yelled Jethro as he jumped, falling 6 stories and landing, unharmed on the ground below.

Terrance was right behind him and landed right next to Jethro. Just as the two hit the ground, a blinding yellow light struck the roof, creating a giant explosion and sending the Buggy Pirates flying in all directions.

" …," screamed Buggy as he soared off into the horizon, his crew close behind.

"Shit! I thought it would take them longer to find me but this might work out well for us," said Jethro as he looked towards the docks and saw a marine ship sitting in the harbor.

"Perfect. It looks like they brought him right to us," said Jethro, thinking out loud.

"What next?" Terrance asked as he removed himself from the small crater his jump had caused.

"If this is who we think then Mr. Zero Gravity should be a prisoner on his ship. Go release him. Also, we'll need a ship to escape from here," answered Jethro while keeping his Color of Observation Haki on full alert.

"Gotcha Boss. You can count on me but be careful with that guy," answered Terrence as he took off down the street, turning into a side alley so as to disguise his approach.

"Shit!" said Jethro as he placed his hand on the ground.

The concrete under his hand distorted as Jethro manipulated it into a makeshift shield. He didn't have enough time to raise it high enough to cover his massive body so he crouched under it just as another light beam came his way. The concrete shield gave Jethro enough time to escape the blast radius as it shattered and, using **SORU**, he was able to dart just out of range.

"Ooooohh? You reacted quite faaaast," said a lazy sounding voice that carried from the rooftop were the Buggy Pirates had been.

"Admiral Kizaru, what brings you all the way out to this remote island?" asked Jethro, making light conversation despite the severity of his situation.

"Weeell, it seems you've made some powerful people angry. We can't have that now, can we?" asked Kizaru with a deadpan expression on his face.

He was wearing his trademark yellow suit with thick dark yellow stripes, his admiral's coat hanging loosely on his shoulders fluttered in the wind. He wore a green dress shirt and a purple tie under his suit along with wide, orange tinted sunglasses.

"They made you come all the way out here for little old me?" asked Jethro in a slightly mocking tone of voice as he drew his wooden staff.

Kizaru disappeared from the rooftop but Jethro stood completely still as Kizaru appeared on ground level across from him.

"You may not have a bounty on your head Jethro D. Hamel but that doesn't mean the World Government doesn't want it…your head that is" said Kizaru, looking Jethro up and down.

"Have you ever felt a kick at the speed of light?" continued Kizaru still with his trademark deadpan expression on.

Kizaru moved to attack but Jethro, using his Color of Observation Haki, saw the attack coming and was able to setup a counter before Kizaru turned his leg into pure light. A burst of wind like a shockwave occurred as Kizaru attacked.

"Ohhhh?" said Kizaru sounding surprised.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Jethro had blocked Kizaru's kick with his staff, having reinforced it with Color of Armament Haki. Jethro smiled slightly before going on the offensive.

The two exchanged a flurry of blows, neither able to hit the other. The surrounding area was in ruins as Jethro had dodged a multitude of Kizaru's light beams, the buildings around them weren't so lucky.

As the smoke cleared, Kizaru stood before Jethro and produced a light sword from his own hand.

"What a scary guy," stated Kizaru before attacking again, this time with his blade made of light.

They exchanged blows once again neither able to gain the upper hand until Kizaru struck with his sword and at the same time sent a light kick at Jethro. Jethro was barely able to block both attacks but the kick put him off balance causing him to trip over some rubble as he stepped back to steady himself. Falling to the ground Jethro yelled, '**SORU**', placed his hand on the ground and created another concrete shield. Using the rising concrete to catch himself before he fell, he was able to regain his footing just as Kizaru stomped down with a light kick where Jethro would have been. Kizaru's attack hit the concrete shield Jethro had erected, sending rubble and smoke into the air once again.

Once the smoke cleared, Jethro was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm?" said Kizaru, looking around.

"Aha," he continued having spotted Jethro a good distance away, headed for the docks.

Kizaru pointed his finger at Jethro like a makeshift gun and fired a light beam at him. Jethro, using his Color of Observation Haki, was able to anticipate the attack and turn at the last second. With his devil fruit ability, Jethro '**Grabbed**' Kizaru's beam with his right hand but the force of the attack still remained. Instead of fighting a losing battle against the light beam, Jethro simply allows his arm to move backwards. Now having gained some momentum, Jethro spun his body, which took a great amount of strength, and sent Kizaru's attack right back where it came from. The counter happened in a matter of seconds.

"oooh, that was the last thing I expected to happen," said Kizaru before jumping out of the way at the last second.

The building behind Kizaru took the beam full on, causing a massive explosion and sending bits and pieces of someone's house all over Orange Town.

"Whoa, haha; that worked out far better than expected," laughed Jethro as he sprinted towards the docks.

It became obvious to Jethro that Terrence had successfully commandeered the marine ship at the docks by the amount of bodies that lay strewn across his path as he continued his escape. Taking a right, through an alleyway and then a left, it was now a straight shot to his destination and he could see Terrence on the deck of the marine ship waving.

"Terrence you think you can splash that pesky Admiral with some seawater? I don't see any other way of escaping that light freak," called Jethro as he quickly closed the remaining distance to the docks.

"Alright Boss but won't he just materialize out of the way?" asked Terrence.

"Don't worry about that, just do it on my mark," answered Jethro.

Just as he finished his sentence, he anticipated yet another beam headed his way. Turning his body in mid-sprint and while sliding, Jethro put his hand on the ground, erected yet another concrete shield, faced his body towards the ship and continued moving. Kizaru's beam struck the shield and sent bits and pieces of concrete in every direction. Jethro moved his head to the right at the last second as a particularly large piece of rubble went hurtling past his left ear and into the ocean.

"Damn this guy just doesn't give up…Another beam?" thought Jethro as he slid to a stop on the docks, caught the light beam with his right hand, spun his body around using the force of the attack and sent the beam right back where it came from.

Another explosion echoed across the island, only adding to the enormous amount of damage their fight had caused the poor town.

"Aren't you bored of shooting those beams? Why don't you come over here and fight me for real instead of sniping from a safe distance?" Jethro taunted knowing full well that Kizaru could hear him despite the fact that he was nowhere to be seen.

"ooooh aren't you getting a little cocky?" asked Kizaru appearing in front of Jethro and launching a light punch at him.

This time, instead of simply parrying the attack, Jethro dodged and grabbed the Admiral's wrist by using Color of Armaments Haki. Due to Jethro having contact with Kizaru while using Armament Haki, Kizaru was unable to change into light to escape. Employing the same movement he used to return the light beams, Jethro spun around and slammed Kizaru into the ground. The impact created a mini crater shooting pieces of rubble into the ocean. Jethro didn't stop there. While keeping his hand firmly locked around Kizaru's wrist and while the admiral was momentarily dazed, Jethro placed his right hand on the concrete and manipulated it to form a bubble around Kizaru. Jethro kept hold of Kizaru until the concrete had completely surrounded him as well as Jethro's own arm. Releasing the Admiral and activating his devil fruit ability at the same time, Jethro was able to pull his hand out of the concrete prison without allowing Kizaru to escape.

TERRENCE, DO IT NOOOOW!" yelled Jethro as he ran and jumped the distance between the docks and the marine ship, landing on the deck with ease.

At the same time Terrence jumped into the ocean.

"JETHRO BABY! It's great to see you alive and well. Are you having trouble with little old Kizaru?" asked the man that Terrence had freed from marine captivity.

"HAHA! It's good to see you too Robby but I'd be careful what I say around that guy. His hearing is ridiculous," answered Jethro embracing the man in a hug.

Robby Grayl a.k.a. Mr. Zero Gravity stood 6'5" inches tall. He wore a black leather jacket trimmed with gold threading. Under the jacket he wore a red long-sleeved, shirt which he left untucked over his beige khaki pants. He wore black shoes and a black belt, both of which matched his black hair. He had brown eyes that appeared to be tinted slightly red and a slightly chubby face with no facial hair, preferring the clean shaven look.

"I know that all too well. How do you think I got captured? Oh what is Terrence gonna do? Kizaru baby is just gonna break out of that little prison and he'll never stop coming after us," said Robby somewhat skeptical about their escape.

"Well Terrence has picked up some new tricks since you last saw him. You know the birth defect he has?" asked Jethro.

"You mean the enlarged webbing between his fingers?" replied Robby.

"Yup…let's just say he's found a good use for them," answered Jethro.

Almost as if to validate Jethro's words, a giant towering stream of seawater came hurtling out of the ocean, arcing high and aimed directly at the concrete prison Kizaru was in. Kizaru blew up the concrete from within just in time to take Terrence's attack right on the chin. He went flying back, sliding across the concrete and smashing into the base of what used to be a building. Now covered in seawater, Kizaru's devastating ability was not a factor.

Standing to his feet slowly and wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth Kizaru took out his cigarettes, which were now soaked, put one in his mouth and tried to light it to no avail.

"Ooooh, that's two disappointments in one day," said Kizaru tossing the useless pack of cigs in the rubble behind him and watching helplessly as Jethro sailed off with his ship.

Kizaru took out a mini den den mushi from within his jacket, the small snail coughed up sea water as Kizaru held it in his palm.

"Sengoku, this is Kizaru, Jethro got awaaay. I'm covered in sea water, my ship has been stoolen and the other three that came with are about to be suuunk as there is no one on those strong enough to stop that man. A human with him knows Fishman Karate which was rather surprising and yes Mr. Zero Gravity has joined up with hiiim," said Kizaru into the den den mushi in his usually slow phrasing.

Sengoku was not happy as he listened to Kizaru's surprising status.

"Was his devil fruit ability that great?" asked Sengoku in a level voice despite the anger welling up inside him.

"Hmmm? It was quite a hindrance buuut we should be more worried about the level of his Haki ability. He has the Color of Observation and has amazing controool over it. It seemed he kneeew where my beams were coming from before I shot them. He also has the Color of Armaments and his skill with that staff led to an even fight against my light swooord," responded Kizaru.

"Then we will have to assume he is 1 in a million. Get back here as soon as possible. We will have to think on this more thoroughly," was Sengoku's reply.

"I'll need to dry myself off…or will you be sending a ship? Kizaru asked but Sengoku was already off the line

"Hmmmm…I think I'll lie down and take things slow for once," thought Kizaru as he found a nice spot in the sun and stretched his long limbs out on the ground.

* * *

**((ABOARD KIZARU'S SHIP))**

* * *

"Terrence baby, I didn't know you knew Fishman Karate," said Robby as he looked Terrence up and down.

"Hohoho, well you could say both Jethro and I have gained some new skills since we last saw you," replied Terrence laughing deeply.

"That's right! Jethro baby, you've got quite the power there," said Robby looking over at Jethro.

"We can talk about this later. We've got three Marine ships headed right for us," responded Jethro pointing to the ships in front of them.

"Terrence go show off your skills some more," said Robby with a grin and a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I wish I could but Fishman Karate takes a lot out of me. You know how Fishmen always say they are 10x stronger than humans?...Well those strong bodies are exactly why it's a called Fishman Karate. I'll have to just stick with my swords," replied Terrence.

"How boring," said Robby, looking away from Terrence and at the three ships.

"Alright, back up and give me a second. I'll take you guys over there," said Jethro as he placed his hand on the deck.

The wood beneath his hand began to distort. It was almost as if Jethro was sucking the wood into the palm of his hand and a hole suddenly appeared on the deck. When he was satisfied with the amount he had, Jethro jumped into the air, put his hand out, palm facing the ocean, and manipulated the wood from the large sphere into a platform large enough to support the three of them.

"Jethro baby, you want us to ride that sketchy looking thing?" asked a hesitant Robby.

"Haha, as long as I'm touching the wood, I have complete control over it," answered Jethro.

"Hohoho, let's give it a go," Terrence laughed before jumping into the air, his huge body landing surprisingly lightly on the Jethro's platform.

"Oh alright…let's do it," conceded Robby before jumping up and joining them.

Jethro manipulated the platform and the three men soared towards the oncoming Marine ships at a very fast pace. Jethro banked to the right to avoid the oncoming cannon fire, the iron cannon balls splashing into the ocean and sending geyser of water into the sky.

"Who wants the first one?" asked Jethro as they passed above one of the ships.

"Fine, I'll do it but next time one of you guys goes first," Robby said before jumping off of Jethro's platform.

Robby landed in a crouched position on the Marine ship. With hordes of Marines surrounding him, he jumped into action. Running at the closest one, Robby dropped to the ground to avoid the horizontal slash of the Marine's sword. While sliding on the deck, Robby spun his body around and kicked out with his left leg, effectively tripping the Marine. Directly after tripping him Robby kicked up with his right foot and launched the man into the air.

Mr. Zero Gravity was a nickname given to Robby due to the unique way in which he fought. Using flips and break-dance moves in combination with his incredible agility, he was a very difficult opponent to fight and the Marines were finding that out the hard way. More Marines charged in intending to slash or impale Robby with their swords only to end up like the first. 6 Marines had been launched into the air and as the first came back down Robby stopped his spinning movements and disappeared from view, the Marine's eyes unable to keep up with his movements.

As the 6 enemies came hurtling back towards the deck Robby showed the Marine crew exactly why he was called Mr. Zero Gravity. Just before the men hit the deck, they seemed to suspend in mid-air. All six looked as though they were just floating there. The Marines watching, due to the fact that they couldn't locate Robby, could see that the 6 were taking a large amount of damage. It all happened in 5 seconds and suddenly the 6 were sent flying in multiple different directions. 5 splashed into the ocean while one was hit straight down into the deck, putting a hole in the wood, the Marines legs sticking out of the woodwork like a human flower.

Robbie reappeared with a large smile on his face.

The rest of the Marines ended up the same way. Each and every one that tried to attack Robby ended up in the strange state of suspension, where it appeared as though gravity had no effect on them. The unconscious bodies piled up on the deck and even more were sent into the unforgiving ocean.

There were now 6 Marines left.

"What the hell is going on? Is he using a devil fruit?" asked one of the Marines, obviously frightened of the man who had just taken out their whole crew.

"I'm not a devil fruit user. This is my fighting style. If I hit you up, you'll go up. If I hit you to the right, that's where you'll fly but what if I hit you up and then a fraction of a second later, I hit you down? Now think about what would happen if I gave you near simultaneous hits in multiple different directions. What do you think happens then?" asked Robby his smile growing ever wider with each word.

The Marines were speechless.

"Hahahah it's difficult to fight back when there's no gravity…isn't it?" Robby asked, the question, a rhetorical one.

The remaining Marines looked at each other as if considering their options. One marine moved faster than the others and attempted to abandon ship. Robby wasn't about to let the man escape without getting a few shots in. He disappeared from view once again and reappeared on the guardrail just as the marine jumped off the ship. Before the marine fell past the guardrail, Robby kicked out with his left leg, to slow the man's fall, and then using the guardrail to push off, Robby pulled a front flip axe kick and struck the Marine in the back with his heel sending him plummeting towards the water. Using the brief contact when he struck the Marine, Robby was able to push off the man's body and avoid falling into the water himself.

The remaining 5 were also jumping ship and Robby decided to let them off easy.

* * *

**((WITH TERRANCE))**

* * *

Terrence took the second ship as Jethro was needed to pilot the platform. Jumping off the platform, Terrence drew both his katana and two pronged short sword while in mid-air. Deciding to make the fight as short as possible, due to his slight fatigue from using a powerful Fishman Karate technique, Terrence jumped into action the moment his feet touched the deck of the ship. The marines onboard stood little chance as Terrence moved in zigzags through their ranks. In a matter of 10 seconds, half of the Marines onboard had been incapacitated.

Growing tired of the monotonous slashing that came with fighting hundreds of enemies Terrence took off for the mast. Sending a compressed air blade at it, the mast began to tilt. Before the giant piece of wood could fall, Terrence ran up its length and as he reached the top, he jumped and back flipped into the air. While in the air, Terrence called out '**DEADLY RAIN**' and used both his swords to send numerous random compressed air blades down on the ship.

The blades tore through the wood and the marines onboard had no choice but to jump ship in order to avoid the death raining down from the sky. The ship began creaking and as soon as Terrence touched down on the mast that was still intact, the ship collapsed inwardly. Terrence jumped into the water, clearing the sink radius and swimming over to the ship that Robby was on.

* * *

**((WITH JETHRO)) **

* * *

Jethro could hear the shouts of fear as the Marines below watched the completely one-sided fights of the two ships adjacent to them. Jethro returned the platform to a spherical state and then combined it with the wood of his staff. Landing softly atop the mast of the marine ship he jumped into the air. While in the air he manipulated his staff into a giant hammer and called out '**HAMMER HOME**' before sending the massive attack down on the helpless ship.

The face of the hammer was at least half the size of the ship.

Jethro's attack struck the middle of the vessel and crashed through it causing the ship to collapse inwardly in a similar fashion to Terrence's. Returning his staff to normal, Jethro created a platform again and floated over to Robby and Terrence.

"Alright, we'll need to destroy this ship too. I want as much time and distance between us and light freak over there," Jethro said pointing back to Orange Town.

Even from that distance Jethro could see the devastation on the island.

"Way ahead of you boss," answered Terrence pointing to the cannons that Robby had setup while Jethro and Terrence were taking care of the other two marine ships.

The cannons were all facing into the ship itself and Robby had set up a fuse that tied into each of them. Lighting the fuse, Robby jumped onto the platform and Jethro took them back to the original ship. As they flew, each of them watched and listened as one cannon went off after another with about a two second increment between each.

It took about 10 seconds before the ship began to collapse but the cannons didn't stop going off until the entire ship was submerged in seawater, the water putting out the fuse.

The three men returned to Kizaru's ship and set sail away from Orange Town and the Admiral.

"Where to boss?" asked Terrence as he put his hand on the wheel.

"Yeah yeah Jet baby, what's the plan?"Robby asked. He was leaning against the guardrail behind Terrence, while Jethro stood looking back at Orange Town on Robby's left.

Jethro stood silently for a moment as he thought it over.

"Well if we weren't fugitives before we sure as hell are now and they'll be coming after us with more firepower next time. We could turn to the Revolutionary Army for help although I don't have a clue where they might be…" Jethro began but stopped as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Does that make us Pirates then?" Terrence asked with his back to the wheel having no course to set yet.

"Hmmm…It's an idea and if we could get our hands on the One Piece it would give us some breathing room, maybe keep the World Government, Marines and Bounty Hunters off our backs. Shichibukai wouldn't be a bad idea either although I'm not entirely sure the Marines would welcome us with open arms. They may just throw us in Impel Down on the spot," Jethro replied, rubbing his chin with the knuckles of his right hand.

"Sounds like we don't really have an option Jet baby," replied Robby.

"It looks that way…alright lets become pirates but if we do this then we are going to do it right. We'll need a name as well as more crew members. This marine ship will serve us well for the time being but we'll have to remodel or ditch it as soon as possible. It's pretty obvious that we aren't Marines and if people see this ship without Marines on board it will just be trouble for us," said Jethro but excitement coursed through him at the thought of becoming a Pirate.

"Hohohoho, it's a thrilling idea," Terrence laughed his trademark deep, booming laugh.

"Yeah, yeah baby. It's a good opportunity to show the world how formidable my fighting style is," said Robby smiling widely at the thought of the fame that would come with it.

"Hahaha, yup and it can only help my goal of becoming the strongest on the seas and taking down the corrupt Marines and World Government officials," replied Jethro.

"Hohoho and mine of becoming a scientist comparable to Vegapunk himself," said Terrence.

Jethro and Robby went silent in shock after hearing what Terrence's goal was.

"No offense Terrance baby but I never would have guessed. You don't really look like the scientist type," Robby said, looking Terrance up and down.

"Huh? Are you telling me I look dumb to you?" asked Terrence.

"Weeeeell that's not how I would put it but…" Robby began but was forced to stop as he dodged an air blade from Terrance.

"You little bastard, come here. I'll use you as a test subject," yelled Terrance as he went after Robby who was giddy with laughter, running away from the freight train that was Terrance.

Robby jumped down to the lower deck and Terrence jumped after him but Robby was waiting for him.

'**ZERO G2**' He yelled before going into a break dance move.

"Ohhoho, let's see who will win, '**100 BRICK FIST**', yelled Terrance squeezing his hand into a fist and punch down at Robby.

Terrance struck Robby despite his **ZERO G2** attack and sent him flying through the deck of the ship.

"Hohohoho, gotcha…hey what…the hell," said Terrence as he realized he was still suspended in mid-air.

"You big oaf, my G2 technique has a delayed effect," said Robby as he climbed out of the hole his body had created.

Terrence was suspended in the air for about a second before the attack took effect. He was then sent careening down into the deck making a hole of his own.

"Hohohoh you sneaky bastard, if I had known that, I would have chosen a different attack. How did you do that by the way?" Terrence asked as he climbed out of the hole in the deck.

"I'll tell you the science behind it," Robby said with a small chuckle earning him a glare from Terrance.

The whole time the two were fighting Jethro was rolling on the deck laughing.

"The Zero Gravity technique revolves around simultaneous hits but that's nearly impossible to do unless you've got a power like that light freak. So what I do to pull it off is punch the air just before your body sending something like a shockwave at you. Think of it like a compressed air blade but without the sharp edge; i like to think of it as a compressed air punch. The further away I punch the longer it takes for the shockwave to reach you…I hit you four times…The first hit was from your right side and the furthest away. The second was from underneath as was the third and the last was from the left. The second hit was a little closer than the first and the third a little closer than the second. If all goes well, the last strike should hit at the same time as the first shockwave does and that will create the illusion of Zero Gravity. Pretty sweet right?" finished Robby with a smug look on his face.

"So how do you get it to work with multiple opponents?" Terrence asked, standing to his feet.

"With more guys it's just a matter of making the shockwaves bigger. I do that by increasing the distance, which allows the shockwave to expand before it reaches the targets. The break dancing before the move isn't just for show. I'm sending out multiple light shockwaves while I'm doing that. Those are all large ones and act like a pulse to keep the enemy floating," Robby replied, still looking as smug as ever

"Sounds easy enough," Terrence replied.

"It may sound easy but it's definitely not. If the timing is off on any of the hits, the whole move falls apart. If the first strike hits too early then the rest won't hit at all. The more strikes incorporated the harder to pull off and you also have to consider the weight of your opponent. I said I hit you 4 times but while break dancing I hit you with a few light shockwaves to slow you down. The fatter the opponent, the harder it is to pull off," said Robby with a devilish grin on his face.

"OOOhohoho what a clever technique…hey…did you just call me fat?" asked Terrence, his jolly laughter turning into a deadly glare.

"Alright, alright enough of that, we need this ship intact if we are going to cross the calm belt," said Jethro, having recovered from his fit of laughter.

"Did you just say the calm belt?" Robby asked in surprise.

"Yeah I did. You may not know this but every marine ship has sea stone built into the hull so that when they pass through the calm belt, the giant sea kings that live there will think the ship is just part of the ocean. We're headed to an island that I escaped to after taking an unwelcome exit to the CP9 training facility, which is located on the Grand Line, about a week's journey from where we are headed," replied Jethro as he jumped down to the lower deck.

"So Boss, what's on this island?" asked Terrence as he walked up the stairs to the upper deck and took control of the wheel.

"When I first got there I thought it was uninhabited but as it turned out, there was a powerful man living there by the name of Asa Gandant with a rather amusing and unique fighting style. We ended up fighting but once he acknowledged my skill and found now killing intent when I was fighting him, he happily allowed me sanctuary on his island. After seeing me use my devil fruit ability he became interested in me. It turns out he's an archeologist and that he is researching an interesting animal species that can only be found on that island. I think I'm going to ask him to join us," Jethro answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, he sounds like an interesting fellow. What type of animal is he studying?" asked Robby now interested in a possible crewmate to be.

"They look quite different from most animals i've seen. They are winged creatures with long, thin bodies and four legs. Think of them as squirrels with thin tails and a wing span bigger than the length of their bodies…including their tails," replied Jethro.

"So they are cute furry animals?" Robby asked thinking of a small, charming creature.

"Well the small ones are rather cute but they can grow to some pretty big sizes. Asa said that he had seen some as big as ships but you won't find them on the islandd. Once they grow to a certain age, they leave the island and Asa doesn't know where they go," replied Jethro.

Robby and Terrence's mouths opened wide in shock. Both of them looked at the ship to try and get a grasp for the size.

"Hmmm, it seems we have some company. A sea king is going to surface from over there," said Jethro with a wide smile as he pointed to the left.

"Jet baby, why are you smiling?" asked Robby somewhat confused by the expression on Jethro's face

"I'm going to tame that guy and have him bring us to the island," responded Jethro as he put his hand to the deck of the ship and formed sphere of wood in his palm.

"Hohoho, this should be interesting," laughed Terrence as he watched Jethro jump off the ship and create a platform from the wood he had gathered in his palm.

Sure enough, waves began to form in the exact location Jethro had said, causing the ship to shake a little bit. The sea king broke through the surface, sending sea water up into the air. The oversized fish chomped down on a seagull that it had noticed from below. After swallowing the bird in a single gulp the giant creature turned its attention to the marine ship. The sea king had blue scales and a red fine that went down the length of its body, getting steadily smaller as it reached the tip of its tail. Its head was a greenish blue color. It roared as it moved to attack, but Jethro was ready for it. Jumping up in the air and manipulating his platform into a giant hammer at the end of his staff, Jethro swung it in an upward trajectory, striking the beast on the underside of its chin.

With a bewildered expression on its face, the sea king was launched into the air, its massive body flailing wildly. Jethro formed the platform under his feet and flew high up into the air to avoid the large amount of sea water that would fly up once the creature landed.

After a few moments at the peak of its flight, the sea king came plummeting back to the ocean, hitting the water and sending a geyser up into the sky, the waves rocking the marine ship.

The sea king surfaced once again, this time in a rage. Jethro moved his platform in front of the giant fish's face, held out his left hand and sent out an invisible wave of energy using his Color of the Conqueror Haki. It was a light burst so as to avoid making the sea king pass out.

The red fined fish stopped suddenly in the middle of its attack.

"There's a good fish, I'm not going to hurt you again. I just want you to pull our ship for a little while," said Jethro in a calming tone.

The sea king seemed to understand and moved to the front of the ship where Terrence and Robby fastened it with a makeshift harness, using coils of rope found on the deck of the ship.

Jethro returned to the ship with a wide smile on his face and put the wood he had used, back to its original place.

"Jet baby…THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME," yelled Robby in excitement.

"Hohohoho quite incredible I must say," laughed Terrence.

"Hahah it's one of the advantages of having the Conqueror Haki type. I have yet to meet a creature I can't tame," said Jethro still smiling as he moved to the figure head of the ship.

"Alright, I'm going to call you Riptide. Is that alright with you?" asked Jethro of the sea king, who nodded vigorously in agreement, apparently happy to agree with Jethro.

"Ok Riptide, ONWARD TO THE CALM BELT!" yelled Jethro pointing ahead.

The sea king moved immediately throwing Robby and Terrence off balance as it tore through the ocean in the direction Jethro had indicated.

Now with the aid of a powerful creature of the ocean, Jethro and company, newly established pirates, set off towards the calm belt and unknown adventures ahead.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Thanks for reading. I know I said that I'd put up both the 2nd and 3rd chapters at once but the 3rd chapter has gotten really long so i'm making it into two. Either way, there's some good stuff to look forward to. R&R means both rest and recuperation, as well as, Read and Review. So rest and recuperate while you read and once you've finished…review. (this applies for the next chapters as if you are reading this, you've already done the first three)**


	3. A Rare Creature, A Dishonorable Man

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The Elites. Read and Enjoy.**

**I do not own one piece.**

**A Rare Creature, a Dishonorable Man**

Night had fallen just as the destination island came into view. The humidity from the scorching day still hung thick in the in the air as the sea king towed marine ship streaked through the ocean.

"Ah, we're finally here," said Robby as he stretched his arms up towards the moonlit sky.

"Easy Riptide, we'll be stopping at the island up ahead," said Jethro and the sea king responded by slowing down and bring the ship right up to the island.

Terrence and Robby jumped off the ship as it came to the island and tied it off using the multitude of trees that lined the coast.

"Hohoho, just in time to, we were almost out of food," said Terrence as he scanned the island for movement.

"Good thing, I don't know if I could take another bite of your horrible cooking," Robby said with a mischievous grin on his face earning him a cold glare from Terrence.

Jethro jumped to shore after untying Riptide's harness.

"Good boy! We'll be here for a short time so keep close to the island," said Jethro patting the giant sea king on the nose.

The huge fish seemed happy to have pleased his master and gave Jethro a lick of affection before diving back into the ocean.

"HAHAHAH," laughed Robby at the site of Jethro covered in sea king saliva.

Putting a hand to his chest, Jethro collected all of the saliva into a disgusting looking sphere in his palm. Looking at the sphere and then at Robby, who was too caught up in laughter to notice, Jethro took one step and threw the sphere at him. The orb broke apart in flight and Robby turned to face Jethro just as the sea king saliva covered him.

"HOHOHOHO," laughed Terrence, his voice booming across the island.

"You … bastard…" Robby said as he tried to flick some of the grossness off of his body.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE PIECE AND TRANQUILITY OF THIS ISLAND?" yelled a voice from within the foliage, the darkness making it difficult to discern the owner's location.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself by shouting so loud?" asked Robby the unknown voice distracting him from his saliva predicament.

"WELL…YOU …DAMN IT. HOW CAN A THIN LIPPED BASTARD LIKE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" The voice yelled.

"HUH! WHO'S A THIN LIPPED BASTARD?" Robby yelled before sending a shockwave punch in the direction of the voice.

"Wait Robby…" began Jethro but Robby had already sent out his attack.

There was a moment's pause before the attack should have hit.

"REDIRECT!" yelled the voice.

There was a sudden flash of a reddish/blue light within the trees and then the same light appeared in front of Robby before he was struck be his own attack. He was standing extremely close to the water and was thrown backwards, landing in the ocean with a splash.

"What…the…shit," said Robby in surprise, after jumping out of the water.

The quick bath had helped to wash the sea king saliva off of his body.

"I should have told you. I gave Asa one of the fruits I stole from the World Government facility. The Redirect – Redirect fruit," said Jethro with a chuckle.

"IS THAT YOU JET?" The voice asked, excitement ebbing its way into his tone.

"Hahahaha, Asa no need to worry it's just me," said Jethro as he walked to the edge of the forest.

"OOOOH JET, GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," yelled the voice as the owner stepped out of the shadows.

The man was the same height as Jethro. He was black and stood 7'2" tall. The man donned a brown cloak similar to Jethro's and his head was completely shaven. Brown sandals were strapped to his bare feet and two plain, gold colored rings were wrapped around each of his middle fingers.

Jethro moved forward and embraced Asa, the two of them smiling widely.

"How've you been my friend? Everything ok here?" asked Jethro, patting Asa on the shoulder.

"I've been well. Your belonging should be right where you left it. Come this way, I'm sure the inhabitants will be happy to see you again. Oh and who are they?" Asa asked pointing at Terrence and Robby with his right hand, using his index and middle fingers.

"That's Terrence and that's Robby and they're part of my crew. We've decided to become Pirates," said Jethro with a wide grin.

"Pirates you say? Well given the circumstances it makes sense. Come this way, we can talk more around the fire with good food," said Asa taking the lead as he walked into the forest.

"Seems like a good guy," said Terrence following behind.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Robby as he followed behind Jethro and the rest, still bitter from being struck by his own attack.

**((IN THE FOREST: ASA'S RESIDENCE))**

"Oh Asa baby this stuff is good. What is it?" asked Robby.

The group was sitting around a fire in the middle of a clearing within the forest, hungrily devouring the food Asa had provided.

"It's just some vegetables I found around the island," answered Asa before inhaling more food.

"There's no meat in this?" asked Robby, somewhat underwhelmed at the thought.

"Nope, the only animals on this island are almost extinct. I've been protecting them from those pesky poachers for a while now," answered Asa.

"Poachers?" asked Terrence.

"At first it was only Seth Glitly that came to this island but after trying numerous times to get through my traps, he was forced to leave. He came back just recently but this time he brought his entire crew,"

"And that's where we come in," continued Jethro.

"The poachers are a clever group. They managed to replicate the sea stone hull the marines use on their ships to get to this island. Their ship is on the opposite coast and they've been trying to grab as many Garingers (that's the animal name) as they can. If it weren't for me they'd have already gotten what they want," replied Asa with a grave look on his face.

"How do you keep them from getting at the animals if they are on the other side of the island?" asked Robby after swallowing.

"Asa is an extremely capable haki user. He specializes in the Color of Observation type. Although he isn't the most capable fighter, he makes up for it with his brains," said Jethro answering for Asa.

"I was brought up in the jungles of Tellera Island on the Grand Line. It was a rough life because of the aggressive animals that call that island home. The island got its name from the White-Tailed Tellera, the dominant species on the island. My parents died while researching them and I was left to fend for myself. Those were some lonely years." Asa's starred off into the fire.

"Everyone is afraid of those animals and even the marines kept their distance. I had developed a sense for things around me when my parents were still there and the power only grew while I was running for my life. It got to the point where I could locate every living thing on the island and that's the only reason I was able to survive. I set rudimentary traps throughout that island, using my haki to predict where the animals would go, but in my 3 years there, I was only able to catch one White-Tail. Jethro appeared 5 years ago able to tame the ferocious beasts and he took me off the island. We went our separate ways after that and I found my way to this island where I made the incredible discovery of the Garingers. The only problem was that someone already knew about them and was hunting them," said Asa ripping his gaze from the flickering flames, sensing movement from above.

"Oh! It looks like Iggy's on her way," continued Asa pointing to the sky.

Sure enough a rather large winged mammal came soaring into the clearing, landing lightly on Asa's shoulder. Its fur was light blue. It had sharp claws on each of its feet and one on the tip of its tail, similar to that of a scorpion. The creature had a long, slender physique, a round face, and big ears like a bat. When it landed on Asa's shoulder its claws withdrew into its paws.

"Wow, it's just as you described Jet baby," said Robby watching the creature.

The animal scanned the new faces tentatively but upon seeing Jethro, she immediately darted into his arms.

"Hey there Iggy, looks like you missed me," said Jethro, smiling widely as the creature rubbed its face against Jethro's chest.

"Shit! Jethro did you notice?" asked Asa as he looked in the direction of the poachers across the island.

"They've started to make their move," answered Jethro before putting his hand to the ground and manipulating the dirt into a sphere in his palm.

Jumping high into the air Jethro pointed his palm towards the ground and created a platform from the dirt.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We'll have to teach those guys a lesson that they'll never forget," said Jethro.

"Hohoho, I like where this is going," said Terrence as he jumped onto the platform followed by Robby.

"They have perfect timing. I was just getting bored," said Robby.

"I WAS JUST TELLING YOU MY LIFE STORY!" yelled Asa angrily as he too jumped onto Jethro's platform.

"That's what I was talking about," whispered Robby so Asa couldn't hear.

Despite that, Asa fixed Robby with a cold glare for the trip across the island.

**((WITH THE POACHERS))**

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON BOYS. WE DON'T GET PAID TO DO THINGS SLOWLY!" yelled the leader of the group as his men prepared nets and other equipment to capture the Garingers.

Seth Glitly was a despicable man. Standing 6'6", he had a stocky frame and was sporting the wicked grin that was his trademark. He wore a blue captain's jacket with gold threading for the inseam as well as gold buttons. His white shorts were held up by a black belt and his hairy feet were left uncovered, while a flintlock pistol sat idly strapped to his right hip. He made his living sailing the seas, hunting rare animals and hurting anyone that looked in his direction. You see Seth was the sort of main that enjoyed inflicting pain on others, just about as much as he enjoyed money. He took every opportunity he could to fulfill both of those sadistic obsessions.

There were two men on each side of Seth that shared his beliefs and obsessions, although dressed in entirely different fashions.

On the left was Graw McMish, a round fellow that stood 6'3" tall. He wore a short-sleeved, green, button-up collared shirt with the top three buttons left open to reveal his thick orange colored chest hair. On his legs he wore a red and black plaid kilt. His feet were covered by high white socks and he wore brown sandals. His face was covered by a thick layer of orange facial hair and his black colored eyes made his wide smile, with multiple teeth missing, all the more frightening. His weapon of choice was a large spiked club. The dried blood on the spikes showed the man's lack of hygiene.

The man on Seth's right side was Belkan Taltar. He stood 6'9" inches, had a skinny frame and long black hair that went down past his shoulders, covering the left side of his face. He wore a white dress shirt, the top two buttons undone, black dress pants and black boots. His face was bare of any facial hair, his eyes were a dull blue and the way he often tilted his head to the side gave him rather crazy appearance. A sword sat in its sheath on his left hip while a coiled whip was strapped to his right side.

"Oi! MOVE IT YE' HALFWITS!" Graw roared causing the rest of the crew, fearful of the beat down they would receive, to move at break-neck speeds, getting the equipment ready.

It didn't take long for one of the men to trip over a loose net, throwing the box of bait in the air, using his hands to brace his fall.

"~Hyhyhyhy, a mistake?~" questioned Belkan, "~mistakes deserve punishmeeeeeent…if I'm not… mistaken…hyhyhy,~" he continued in a sing song voice before grabbing his whip.

In a flash of movement Belkan lashed out with his whip, the end wrapping around the poor man's throat. With a flick of his wrist Belkan pulled the man towards Graw who sat ready and waiting. Swinging the spiked club like a baseball bat, there was a disgusting crunch as Graw's weapon made contact with the man's face. He was sent sliding and skipping along the coast, his body like a ragdoll, stopping only once he crashed into a tree. Birds flew up out of the tree upon impact and the man's maimed body slumped to the ground.

"HA! GET A MOVE ON! UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM!" yelled Seth, snapping his crew out of their daze as they went back to work fearful of the consequences should they disobey.

"~Hyhyhyhy…let's go, let's go, let's go,~" sang Belkan while snapping his whip as more incentive for the crew to move faster.

"Is that any way to treat your comrades?" asked Jethro as he came out from under the cover of the tree he was hiding behind.

"WHO THE SHITE R YEEU?" shouted Graw turning towards Jethro and pointing the blood-stained club at him.

"If I were you I'd be less worried about me and more worried about him," said Jethro pointing to Terrence who had just jumped out of a tree to Jethro's left yelling, **100 BRICK FIST**, as he smashed his fist against Graw's jaw, sending him flying straight through the hull of his own ship.

"Pay more attention, skinny baby," said Robby having come from Jethro's right side out from the cover of the trees.

Going into his break dance moves Robby called out, **ZERO G1**, sending Belkan straight up. Belkan looked surprised as he realized, 3 feet from the ground and above Robby's spinning body, he was suspended in the air, unable to move any part of his body. He quickly came to realize that while unable to move, he was being struck by something. After 3 seconds in suspension, Robby flying through the hull of his own ship right next to the one Graw's flying body had created.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR? ATTACK THEM ALL AT ONCE!" yelled Seth obviously angry at the unexpected interruption.

"**NO!**" yelled Jethro.

The word was short and blunt but with it come an invisible force that was released in an outward motion all around Jethro. Seth felt a cold chill run down his spine and right before his eyes, his entire crew collapsed to the ground unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Fear suddenly washed over him as he looked back at the intimidating figure that was Jethro, his blue eyes sending a smoldering stare right through Seth.

"If you give yourself up now, you can avoid an immense amount of pain," stated Jethro as he continued to stare down the poacher.

"L-l-like I would e-ever do that," stuttered Seth as he turned back to face his ship.

Holding both his arms outstretched he called out, **BODY POSESSION**. Noise began to come from within Seth's holey ship just before both Graw and Belkan jumped to shore through the holes in the hull. They were unconscious but somehow they were moving.

"HA! I've eaten a devil fruit my sorry interrupters. I'm a possession man," Seth said with a laugh as he sent his unconscious crewmates to do his dirty work.

"You didn't by chance find that fruit on this island?" asked Jethro, an air of innocence about the question.

"Why yes, I did. How did you know?" asked Seth seemingly forgetting the situation he was in.

"I see," said Jethro.

**SORU**, he yelled before disappearing from Seth's vision.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" cried Seth as he was becoming more and more fearful of Jethro.

"Here!" said Jethro as he appeared right in front of Seth's nose saying, **SHIGAN**.

Using his right index finger, Jethro's arm went into a blur of motion as he poked through Seth's torso at 10 different spots, all non fatal wounds.

"W-what the h-hell…was that?" asked Seth in surprise as he fell to a knee in pain, spitting up blood halfway through his question.

"I don't need a gun when my finger is as devastating as a bullet," said Jethro, "and that fruit you stole…that was mine" he finished before hitting Seth with a punch to the jaw sending him ragdolling across the coast.

Seth shakily stood to his feet. His right hand grasped his left arm as he grimaced in pain. Blood trickled from the wounds Jethro had inflicted staining the captain's jacket he was so proud of.

"MY PUPPETS…ATTACK," shouted Seth and the unconscious bodies of Graw and Belkan jumped into action.

Belkan grabbed his whip and immediately began attacking Terrence, swinging the weapon wildly and with no clear aim to the attacks, making it impossible for Terrence to predict where they would be coming from.

Graw went after Robby, swinging the spiked club over his head, and attacking in the similarly, random fashion to Belkan.

Terrence and Robby soon found the difficulties in fighting someone who was not in control of their mind nor body. Terrence was an Armaments Haki type user and didn't have control over the Color of Observation although he had shown flashes of it. His normal strategy for predicting an attack stemmed from reading his opponents eyes, shoulder and hip movements. Seth controlling Belkan with complete disregard for the man's body made it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to guess where the attacks would hit.

Terrence did the only thing he could and dodged by jumping backwards while sending a compressed air blade at Belkan, who took the attack on his right arm. Robby sent multiple shockwaves at Graw as he too determined that the only option was long range attacks. Both Robby and Terrence were surprised when they saw how little of an effect their attacks had as Graw and Belkan just continued with their assault. The emptiness in their eyes was somewhat unsettling.

"HA! It won't be that easy. It's difficult to fight someone who doesn't feel pain..." Seth said but was cut off by Jethro.

Using **SORU**, Jethro moved right in front of Seth and before Seth knew it, Jethro struck with an overhead punch, sending his face straight into the sand. The punch made Seth unable to control his power, forcing him to release Belkan and Graw who immediately fell to the ground.

"Tie them up quickly," said Jethro as he turned to face Terrence and Robby who quickly did as Jethro said.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent," Seth said having recovered rather quickly from Jethro's attack.

**BODY POSSES**… began Seth but was immediately cut-off by Asa who had been watching from the trees.

Asa moved quickly and Seth could never have seen the attack coming.

**SLAP OF HUMILIATION**, yelled Asa as he struck Seth across the face with his open right hand.

"WHAT THE F…" began Seth but was once again cut-off by Asa.

**BACK HANDED SLAP OF HUMILIATION**, yelled Asa as he used the back of his right hand to strike Seth across the face.

"You think those weak slaps will…" Seth tried to say but Asa repeated his first attack and slapped him across the face once again.

Terrence, Robby and Jethro were all in a fit of laughter as they watched Asa's special attack.

"I never would have imagined this was Asa's 'unique fighting style'" Robby said as he caught his breath.

"HOHOHOHO," laughed Terrence in complete jubilation at the scene.

Jethro was still rolling across the sand unable to contain himself.

This went on for 10 min. Every time Seth began to speak, Asa would slap him across the face and Seth was growing more and more frustrated by it. It wasn't like Seth was just standing there as he was doing everything he could to get away from Asa's humiliation technique. No matter where he turned or what he did Asa's open palm was always right there. Due to Asa' overwhelming Observation Haki, he was able to predict every move that Seth would make before he made it.

**FRONTAL SLAP OF RECKONING**, yelled Asa as he stepped on Seth's foot while thrusting his right palm into his face.

Seth would have normally been sent flying from the force of Asa attack but because Asa had stepped on Seth's foot his body was forced to fly straight into the ground. From an outside perspective, it looked as though Seth had fallen down backwards, without supporting himself, at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Perhaps now you will think twice about catching the animals on this island," said Asa almost as if he were scolding the man as a teacher would scold a child who had misbehaved.

Seth lay against the ground slipping in and out of consciousness. With one final effort, he grabbed his pistol and fired it at Asa who had turned his back to Seth.

"Shit," said Asa and Jethro in unison as both had seen the attack coming.

Asa, who lacked the physical abilities of Terrence, Robby and Jethro, would have taken the bullet in the back if not for Jethro's lightning quick reactions.

Going into SORU, Jethro appeared directly between Asa and Seth. Putting out his left hand out and activating his devil fruit power at the same time, he caught the bullet in the palm of his hand. Seth could only watch as Jethro's powers of matter manipulation took hold of the projectile and morphed it into a freeform shape, just floating there, a fraction of an inch from Jethro's hand.

"M-monster!" cried Seth as he fired his pistol desperately.

**KAMI–E**, called Jethro as his body moved like a sheet of paper in the wind, dodging each bullet.

"I think it's time to end this. I'm tired of looking at your face," said Jethro as he ran at Seth.

**INCLINED UPPERCUT**, yelled Jethro as he ran. Putting his hand to the ground, Jethro manipulated the sand under Seth to form a makeshift ramp, at about a 45 degree angle, which lifted the man's body up. Staying low to keep his left hand on the ground, Jethro swung his right hand and hit Seth square in the jaw with an uppercut just as he released his hold on the sand. Seth was sent flying into the horizon while the sand fell back to the ground as though nothing had happened.

**((THE NEXT MORNING))**

"Well Asa, what do you say?" asked Jethro.

The group was leaving the island. The reason they had sailed there in the first place was to get the Possess - Possess devil fruit, but as it was stolen, they were ready to move out.

Terrence and Robby were preparing the marine ship to leave while Jethro leaned against the guardrail looking down to Asa.

"There's no way that guy will be coming back and Riptide made sure to give his crew a watery grave," continued Jethro as Asa seemed somewhat unsure.

Jethro was referring to how he had dealt with the poacher's crew. After loading each of them onto their ship, including Belkan and Graw, Jethro had Riptide bring the ship to the bottom of the ocean. It was safe to say that they would never be coming back.

"Alright alright, I'll join your crew. I'm an archeologist after all and going with you will give me more opportunities to explore the world," said Asa with a big smile.

After climbing onto the ship, Iggy flew in and landed on Asa's shoulder.

"Oh, you want to come with?" asked Asa and the white-furred Garinger responded by nestling her head against Asa's cheek.

"HAHA, well that's fine with me," Asa said smiling widely.

"Alright Riptide, take us out of here," called Jethro smiling widely.

The giant sea king that was harnessed to the ship took off, cutting through the ocean like a hot knife through butter.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Alright! hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up real soon. Leave me a review if you have the time.**


	4. Fish, Man, Anger

**And here it is. Chapter 4 for your enjoyment.**

**I do not own one piece**

**Fish, Man, Anger **

**((AFTER LEAVING THE CALM BELT))**

Once their stolen Marine ship made it out of the calm belt, Jethro said goodbye to Riptide, setting the giant sea king free. The big fish gave Jethro a friendly lick before submerging and racing off through the ocean. Now the group of newly formed Pirates were sitting on the upper deck and discussing the things they would need as Pirates.

"We'll need a Jolly Roger and my idea is this," said Jethro as he showed his crew the picture he had drawn.

It was the standard Jolly Roger of a skull and cross bones except that the bones behind the skull were replaced by two wooden staffs.

"Hmm simple yet impactful; the likeness to the original makes it authentic," said Robby, which drew a blank stare from each member of the crew.

"Hohohoh…so you're the creative type?" asked Terrence giving Robby a look that said "really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" challenged Robby,

"I think he was trying to say that he didn't expect you to have any talent for it," said Asa.

"So you thought I was talentless? Is that what you're saying?" Robby asked in anger.

"Hmmm…maybe I should have worded that differently," Asa said, thinking out loud.

"Well whatever you may think about my sense for art, I like it," said Robby with an air of confidence.

"As do I," added Asa.

"Hohohoho, looks like we have ourselves a flag," laughed Terrence.

Jethro nodded in agreement, smiling widely.

"Alright but what about a name? I was thinking something like **THE BEST PIRATES EVER**," said Jethro enthusiastically which garnered the same blank response that Robby's art comment had.

"What about the **SEA KINGS**?" Robby suggested

"Do we look like a bunch of giant fish to you?" asked Terrence obviously against the idea.

"Well you come up with something then, Mr. Cynical," challenged Robby.

"What about the **TERRENCE PIRATES**? It has a great ring to it don't you think?" Terrence offered smiling widely.

Blank stares were all that answered his toothy smile.

"Rings of arrogance to me," said Robby under his breath, earning him a sharp glare from Terrence.

"What about **THE ELITES**?" Asa suggested.

"Talk about arrogance…but I like it," said Terrence slapping Asa on the back.

"Yeah now that has a nice ring to it rather than Terrence's dumbass suggestion," said Robby with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Why you…" began Terrence.

"I thought artists were supposed to be accepting of other people's creative input," interrupted Asa with a contemplative look on his face.

"Yeah but only if it's good...Come on Asa baby, you should know that," Robby answered with confidence.

"You make a good point," conceded Asa.

"Not you too," protested Terrence but Jethro interrupted before anything could come from it.

"Well that settles it. From here on out we are known as **THE ELITE PIRATES**! Our flag and our name are our pride. If any of you degrade either, the punishment will be running through the next island…butt naked," declared Jethro his smile threatening to split his face in two.

"HOHOHOHO, that should keep us in line," Terrence said honestly while Asa and Robby vigorously nodded along.

"Ok…that brings us to crew positions. Obviously I am the Captain," stated Jethro.

"Damn, I really wanted that one," said Robby sarcastically, earning him a smile from Asa and Terrence.

As they spoke, Iggy landed next to Asa having returned from her hunting trip with a dead seagull in her mouth. Skinning the bird with her sharp claws to get the feathers off, she promptly began eating her lunch.

"There's a good girl," praised Asa.

"That's gross," stated Robby and Terrence in unison.

"Ok, so Asa will be the archeologist of the crew. Terrence is the first mate as well as our resident scientist. So what will you be Robby?" asked Jethro getting nods from both Asa and Terrence.

"I'll be the Helmsman," responded Robby.

"Alright, now that that's settled…Asa, what islands are close by?" asked Jethro.

"Well seeing how we are back in the East Blue, the logical choice would be Louge Town as it's the last island before the entrance to the Grand Line. It also happens to be the place where the Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers was executed," finished Asa.

The last comment took Jethro's attention.

"Ok, Robby set a course for Louge Town," Jethro said as he stood to his feet.

"Hey, I said I'm a Helmsman…not a Navigator. How the hell do you expect me to know which way to go?" asked Robby also standing to his feet while Asa and Terrence followed suit.

"Well shit…I guess we will just have to sail until we come across an island. In the mean time let's start making our flag. It might also be a good idea to make some modifications to this Marine ship," said Jethro thoughtfully.

"I think I saw some black cloth below deck. Someone go and get it so I can work on the flag while I steer," said Robby as he put his hand on the wheel.

"Ok, Asa go and get the cloth and see if there's some paint down there too. Terrence, come with me. I'll need your help with restructuring the look of his ship," said Jethro as he walked to the lower deck.

"I'll see what I can find," answered Asa, going below deck to look around.

"Ai, ai Boss," replied Terrence following behind Jethro.

**((A WEEK LATER))**

"JET BABY! THERE'S AN ISLAND UP AHEAD!" Robby called, after swallowing a mouthful of overcooked sea king meat.

"AH, Finally! Asa you know what island that is?"Jethro called up from the side of the ship.

He had created a platform from the wood of the deck where that he and Terrence were using to modify the exterior of the ship. The Marine emblem on the sails had been painted over with white and replaced with their Jolly Roger. Jethro used his devil fruit power to modify the ship by removing only the paint for the wood. It was hard work and Jethro was visibly tired from it but with only a small portion remaining, Jethro would be able to finish before they reached the next island. The Pirate flag that Robby had made fluttered in the wind at the top of the central mast.

"I believe that is…" began Asa from the crow's nest but stopped mid sentence as movement in the water caught his attention.

Suddenly, large waves crashed against the hull as a large cow-like sea king surfaced next to the ship. The ring in its nostrils swayed backwards and forwards with each movement.

"Uh…Jet? You might want to take a look at this," called Robby.

The sea cow let out a ferocious moo/roar, intent on intimidating these strangers, or rather announcing that he was hungry.

"What do we have here?" asked Jethro having returned to the deck of the ship.

Just then the sea cow moved to attack but was immeadietly stopped by Jethro. Holding up his right hand and lacing his words with Conqueror Haki, Jethro said, "**I don't think so**."

Fear was evident on the sea cows face, sweat running down from the top of its huge head.

"MOHMOO?" yelled someone from the water.

"What did you find?" asked the voice, coming closer and closer at a fast pace.

The sea cow didn't wait around and quickly dove back into the depths of the sea out of complete fear of Jethro.

Robby looked over the guardrail and was able to determine that the voice was coming from a fishman.

From what Robby could see, the fishman was leading two others to their ship.

"Looks like we've got some company coming from below," said Robby.

"Jethro…We've got another problem. There's a Marine ship coming in from behind us," called Asa from atop the crow's nest.

Meanwhile the fishmen had already hopped onto the deck of the ship from the ocean.

"Oho? Looks like we've stumbled on some human Pirates... Should we tell Arlong or just take care of them ourselves?" asked the yellow colored fishman.

He had blue fins that took the place of his ears and gills down the sides of his neck. The one to his right was a darker yellow color and had a similar appearance. The leader of the group was a light teal color and had the appearance of a flying fish. All three wore blue Hawaiian shirts with a white palm tree pattern.

"Let's have some fun. Maybe we'll get promoted after we tell Arlong that we've taken care of some Pirates," replied the lead fishman.

"So you come onto our ship uninvited with the intention of attacking us and you think that you've already won?" asked Jethro turning to face the three.

"Fishmen are superior to humans. You all don't stand a chance," replied the dark yellow fishman with a vicious smile, going into a fighting stance.

"Interesting," said Jethro before he drew his staff.

Going into _**SORU**_, Jethro disappeared from view.

"What the…Where did he go?" asked the bright yellow fishman.

A second after he spoke, Jethro hit him in the gut with the butt of his staff, sending the fishman flying towards the Marines.

"Holly shit," said the dark yellow one.

Just as before, the one to speak was immediately attacked.

Swing his staff from below, he hit the fishman under the jaw and sent him flipping through the air in the direction of the Marine ship.

The last fishman didn't have time to say anything as Jethro grabbed him by the throat.

"Would deliver a message for me? Tell this Arlong fellow that I take it personally when someone attacks me ship for no reason," said Jethro in a menacing tone of voice.

The fishman nodded furiously once he realized he wouldn't be able to break free from Jethro's grip. Satisfied with the answer, Jethro took one step and threw the large fishman all the way to the island up ahead.

"Now what do those Marines want?" asked Jethro, turning in the direction of the ship.

"It looks like they're pretty pissed about you throwing fishman at them. Hoohoho," laughed Terrence as came to stand next to Jethro.

The Marines pulled up next to their ship and it was apparent that Terrence had spoken the truth. They were in a rage and just after dumping the unconscious bodies of the fishman back into the ocean, a Marine, apparently in charge started shouting.

"Do you realize that you have just assaulted a Marine ship?" called the man.

"What are you talking about? The fishmen are the ones that assaulted you," answered Jethro earning him smiles from his crew.

"W-w-wait a minute, you're Jethro D. Hamel aren't you?" asked the rat faced Marine.

"I am and you must be a descendant of the rat king…Nice to meet you, but how do you know my name?" asked Jethro while his crew couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Y-y-you little bastard. I'm Captain Nezumi. Don't you know there's a bounty out for your head?" yelled Nezumi becoming hot with rage, his whiskers beginning to twitch.

"A bounty…but that light-freak told me there wasn't one. Since when?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know the reason but it was recently revealed that you are a threat to the world," yelled Nezumi, all the while thinking of the money he could get for catching the Pirate before him.

"You hear that? I'm famous," Jethro said, directing his comment to Terrence, Asa, and Robby, who whooped and applauded.

"Soooo how much is my head worth?" asked Jethro seeing that his casually way of speaking was just making Nezumi angrier.

"It's **150 MILLION Belli**, and I will be the one that claims it. FIRE THE CANNONS," yelled Nezumi.

There was a flash of movement from the ship of the Elite Pirates before compressed air blades came slicing through the Marine ship and its occupants. Nezumi was frozen with fear.

"Well 45 MILLION is somewhat disappointing but I guess it will have to do for now," said Jethro who was now standing at the top of the Marine ship's mast, to the utter shock of the remaining Marines.

"W-what are just standing there for? SHOOT THE BASTARD," yelled Nezumi but by the time the Marines aimed their rifles at the top of the mast, Jethro had already jumped into air.

Using the wood of the mast that he had '_**Grabbed**_', Jethro manipulated it into the head of a giant hammer and attached it to his staff. Swinging the newly created weapon down on the ship, Jethro called out _**HAMMER HOME**_**, **before his attack hit, causing the ship to collapse inwardly. Nezumi and some of his subordinates were able to avoid the attack by jumping overboard and stayed afloat by grabbing planks of wood that used to be their ship.

Making a platform from the hammer head, Jethro flew back to his ship, jumped off and landed softly on the deck.

"WAAAAAAAGH," yelled Nezumi, somehow managing to survive the attack. "You are going to regret this! I'll make sure that you doooo," he yelled as he swam for his life away from the Konomi Islands.

"What a sour puss," commented Robby as he steered the ship towards the island ahead.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, Asa, you were telling us the name of that island," said Jethro as he looked up at Asa.

"Yes, that island is part of the Konomi Islands. Right now we're headed for Cocoyashi village. I don't know much about the village because most of the activity that goes on here is kept secret," replied Asa as he made his way down from the crow's nest.

"You think that rat face has anything to do with the secrecy?" asked Terrence after walking up the stairs to the upper deck.

"It's very possible. It seems to be commonplace now to find corrupt Marines. Just recently there was a story about a Captain Morgan who was as corrupt as they come, keeping the townsfolk living in fear. Captain Morgan was unlucky enough to run into a bounty hunter by the name of Pirate-Hunter Roronoa Zoro. I'm not sure about the details but apparently he single handedly took down the entire base," finished Asa having walked up to the upper deck.

"Interesting, I might like to meet this Pirate-Hunter," said Jethro before joining the rest of his crew on the upper deck.

"Well that might happen sooner than expected. The base of the ex-Captain Morgan was here in East Blue and not too far from where we are," Asa responded, looking out over the ocean in the opposite direction that they were sailing.

"Uh guys? It looks like we've got some company," said Robby pointing to the line a fishman standing at the edge of the island.

"A welcoming committee?" asked Jethro.

"It appears that Arlong got your message," Asa replied, pointing to the fishman standing in the middle.

"ARE YOU THE ONES THAT HURT MY MEN," Arlong yelled, furious about the condition of his brothers.

"THEY STARTED IT!" Jethro replied, the response only serving to anger the fishman further.

"TAKE, SHIOYAKI, CRUSH THAT SHIP," yelled Arlong and two subordinates further down the line from him jumped into the ocean to do their captains bidding.

"Terrence, show them what happens when the try to attack us," said Jethro his normally laid back expression turning into one of anger.

"Ai ai Boss," said Terrence before diving into the water as well.

"Robby bring the ship further down the island. I'll engage them and you guys join up later," said Jethro as he walked to the guardrail.

Sure thing Jet Baby, but leave some for me," Robby replied before spinning the wheel of the ship so until it was parallel with the coast of the island.

"It seems that there are 3 of them that out class the rest. Those are the only ones you will need to worry about," said Asa using his advanced Color of Observation Haki to determine the strength of the enemy.

"Thanks Asa, I can sense them as well," replied Jethro before jumping off of the ship.

Using _**GEPPO**_, Jethro kicked off of the air to keep from falling into the ocean and quickly made his way over to the island.

"That guy can fly?" asked one of Arlong's subordinates.

"And what's taking Take and Shioyaki so long," asked another.

Almost as if to respond to the question both of the aforementioned fishman came flying out of the water. As they soared through the air, it was easy to tell that both had been badly beaten.

"That guy beat two fishman underwater?" asked the same subordinate this time even more surprised.

"You should worry more about yourself," said Jethro having already covered the distance between the fishman and his ship.

Before the fishman could do anything, Jethro struck him in the chest with a back-kick, sending him flying, inches from the ground, into a number of his crew mates. The Arlong Pirates responded immediately by surrounding Jethro which turned out to be the worst mistake they could have made, well besides attacking The Elite Pirates ship in the first place. Jethro kicked out with his right leg, causing his body to spin. Using his left leg as a pivot point and crouching down, keeping his body low, Jethro called out, _**RANKYAKU ORBIT**_. As Jethro spun, his right leg produced a compressed air blade in a circle around him. It seemed to hang there for a moment before shooting outward from him and slicing through all the fishmen that had surrounded him.

Arlong stood silently with his officers on either side, and three subordinates on either side of them, facing Jethro.

As he came out of his orbit attack, Jethro immediately thrust his staff out towards the fishman. Using the momentum he had gained from spinning to put more force into the attack, Jethro called out, _**COMPRESSED THRUST**_. Moving his staff fast enough to compress the air in front of the tip of his weapon and pulling it back quickly, Jethro was able to create a cylindrical compression of air that shot out towards the target with the speed of a bullet. The fishman furthest down the line to Jethro's right was struck in the face by the attack. The force of it was enough to throw the fishman backwards, causing him to involuntarily back flip as he flew, only stopping once he hit the trunk of a rather large tree.

Jethro repeated the same attack six times in a matter seconds and each one produced the same result.

"KUROOBI…CHEW, take that bastard down," yelled Arlong, furious with how things were playing out.

Jethro stood completely still as the two fishmen responded to their captain's orders.

Kuroobi, the one to Jethro's left and closest to the water, was a manta ray fishman. He had the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair tied into a long ponytail that came down to his waist. He had blue skin, black eyes and thick fins that protruded from his elbows.

Chew, to the right of Jethro, was a smelt-whiting fishman. He had relatively long dirty blond hair, turquoise colored skin and a thin yet muscular physique. His defining characteristic was his lips that seemed to be permanently puckered.

The fishman moved swiftly to attack. Kuroobi rushing in and Chew staying back to provide long range support.

**((WITH ROBBY))**

"Let's go Asa! If we don't hurry Jethro's gonna beat everyone before we get there," said Robby as he jumped from their ship to the island, having anchored the boat in the shallows.

"I'm coming…wait, there's a fishman coming towards us," said Asa having located the fishman with his Observation Haki.

"Do you think you can handle him?" asked Robby turning to look up at Asa who was still on the ship.

"It seems he has decent strength but I should be able to take care of him," Asa replied jumping down to join Robby.

"Alright, we'll meet up back here once we've finished," said Robby as he took off towards Jethro's location while Asa moved to confront the fishman.

Standing in the shadow of a large tree, just off the dirt path, Asa saw the fishman walking down the path.

He was an octopus fishman, with pink colored skin and wore a full body orange stripped, brown swim suit that was cut-off at the arms and went down to the middle of his thighs. As an octopus fishman he had 6 tentacle covered arms. Strapped into the light blue sash around his waist were 6 large swords.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there," said Asa as he stepped onto the path.

"Oh? Who might you be? My names Hatchan and I'm a fishman…but you could probably already tell that... Are you a guest of Arlong's?" asked Hatchan stopping a little ways in front of Asa.

"If it's commonplace to attack your guests then I guess that's what we are," replied Asa, finding this fishman to be a rather interesting personality.

"Waaaaaiiit a minute! You wouldn't happen to be one of those Pirates that Arlong asked me to kill…would you?" asked Hatchan as he scratched his coral-like hair with one of his 6 arms.

"You aren't very bright, are you?" Asa asked as he went into a fighting stance.

"I'd say I'm pretty bright, see my skin isn't a dull color…oh you want to fight? SO YOU ARE A PIRATE," shouted Hatchan as he finally realized the situation.

"I'm going to make you pay for deceiving me," he continued, drawing his six swords at the same time.

Asa initiated the combat by running at Hatchan. The fishman swung his six swords wildly in an attempt to slash Asa to death. Using his Observation Haki, Asa predicted the trajectory of each attack, and was able to dodge by turning, ducking and eventually sliding in close to the fishman. As he slid on the ground Asa called out, _**OPEN PALM UPPERCUT**_, and putting his legs into the strike, Asa hit Hatchan under the chin with the heel of his palm, knocking the fishman into the air and back a couple of feet.

Hatchan got back to his feet and shook his head.

"Ouch…that hurt," He said, rubbing his chin.

Asa didn't wait for Hatchan to prepare himself and jumped at the fishman. Hatchan reacted quickly and calling out, _**HACHI INK JET**_ spewed a jet of black ink from his mouth. Asa saw the attack coming but because of its wide range and the fact that he was in the air, he was unable to dodge and took the attack straight to the face.

"OHO! I got you…now take this," Hatchan said as he ran at Asa swing his swords wildly.

Despite his eyes being of no use due to the ink, Asa was able to dodge Hatchan's unrefined attacks but was unable to counter. Keeping his distance as much as possible, Asa was forced to keep backing up until he was pressed up against a tree. Hatchan continued his assault and as Asa ducked to avoid a horizontal slash, Hatchan sliced through the tree causing it to fall. Asa still be blinded, was hit in the left shoulder by the falling tree as he tried to sideways roll out of the way.

"GAAAGH," Asa called out due to the pain in his shoulder that now hung limply at his side.

Due to the injury, Asa's mobility was greatly reduced and it was evident as he tried to dodge Hatchan's attacks, some of which left small scratches on Asa's body.

"Looks like you are having trouble," said Hatchan as he stopped his assault.

Taking the time to wipe the ink from his eyes, Asa rushed forward. Despite his shoulder being in an immense amount of pain, Asa used both hands in his next attack. Hatchan resorted to once again swinging his swords with little skill and using his Observation Haki, Asa predict Hatchan's attack trajectories. Calling out _**OPEN PALM MULTI STRIKE**_**,** and as each sword came towards him, Asa struck Hatchan's hands with his palms just before the attacks were about to hit. Hatchan dropped his swords and jumped around in pain but Asa didn't stop. Rushing forward and sliding towards Hatchan like before, Asa struck the fishman under the chin once again knocking him up and backwards. Hatchan flipped once and landed on his stomach a few feet away.

Now with his swords all over the place, Hatchan called out _**HACHI STICK-UP**_, jumped onto the nearest tree trunk, climbed to the top using the suction cups on his arms and stopped only once he reached the top.

"What a strange fellow," thought Asa, his left shoulder throbbing with pain, sweat drenching his face.

While still at the top of the tree, Hatchan called out _**HACHI INK JET**_, and spewed yet another jet of ink from his mouth down towards Asa.

Asa then called out, _**REDIRECT**_, and there was a flash of bluish/red light as a portal appeared in front of Asa, sucking the ink into itself before it could reach Asa. Just as all the ink disappeared, another portal appeared right in front of the original and shot the ink right back at Hatchan. The fishman couldn't dodge due to being stuck up on the tree and was hit right in the face.

"ARRRRGH! STUPID INK," yelled Hatchan as he tried to rub it out of his eyes, which only made him fall from his perch at the top of the tree.

Asa was ready for him and called out, _**OPEN PALM COMPRESSED STRIKE**_. Thrusting his open palm towards the falling Hatchan, Asa created a compressed air strike in the shape of his palm that struck Hatchan in the stomach. There was a brief pause were Hatchan seemed to stop in mid-air before the attack took effect and launched the fishman, through the leaves of the tree and into the air, in the direction of Jethro's fight.

"Wooooo, that took a lot out of me. This devil fruit is exhausting to use," said Asa to himself as he clutched his shoulder and walked slowly back to the ship.

**((WITH JETHRO))**

Jethro was standing completely still as the two Arlong Pirate officers began to attack him. Just as Kuroobi was about to strike, Terrence shot out of the water, katana in hand, and swung his blade at the fishman. Kuroobi reacted quickly, jumping to the left, parrying the attack with his right elbow fin and rolling sideways.

Chew called out _**WATER GUN**_**, **but wasn't able to realize his attack as he was struck with a compressed air punch courtesy of Robby who had just arrived. Chew was knocked backwards and his water gun attack shot harmlessly into the air. Kuroobi jumped back to stand by Chew and reassessed the situation.

"Good timing you two. My apologies Arlong but it looks like you are going to have to wait for me to beat you down," said Jethro with a playful smile.

"I agree that the officers should fight first but I guarantee that our fight won't go as you plan," said Arlong having composed himself from before after realizing the strength of the opponents before him.

"These guys are stronger than any humans we've faced before. Show them the true difference in our species," said Arlong, turning to face Kuroobi and Chew as he spoke.

Just as Arlong finished talking, Hatchan came hurtling down from the sky and landed in a cloud of dust to the left of Arlong's group, a large imprint of Asa's hand on his chest.

"Oh shit, it looks like Asa was desperate. He only uses that attack as a last resort," said Jethro having seen the palm print on Hatchan's chest.

"Last resort?" asked Terrence still looking at the fishman across from them.

"Yeah, Asa may be big but he isn't a very experienced fighter, meaning his hands aren't exactly strong enough to endure that attack. His hand is most likely broken from the force needed to create a compressed air attack," said Jethro, experienced in the pain from countless hours practicing his Rankyaku attacks.

"HATCHAAAN!" called Arlong, anger returning to his eyes.

"Don't worry Arlong, we'll take care of them so just relax," said Kuroobi as he stepped forward and began walking towards the three Elite Pirates.

"Take them down," Arlong replied in a low menacing tone of voice.

"Which one do you want?" Robby asked, looking over at Terrence.

"I'll take elbow fins over here, you can have the kisser. I'm sure you two will get along great. HOHOHO," Terrence laughed, amused by his own joke.

"I'll make you regret that after I smash that guys face back to normal," said Robby angrily before running towards Chew who was ready for him this time.

The fishman sent out multiple water gun attacks directed at Robby's upper body. Robby crouched down and slide under them to avoid the attack but Chew had already launched another set of water gun attacks, this time at Robby's legs. While still sliding, Robby was forced to jump into the air to avoid the attacks.

"You're mine now," said Chew with a smile before shooting more water from his mouth at the airborne Robby.

Just before the attacks hit, Robby thrust his left hand out, creating a shockwave directed at the ground. The force of the attack caused his body to spin/twirl in the air, changing his trajectory enough to avoid Chew's attack. Robby landed behind Chew in crouched position and immediately went into his break dance moves and called out _**ZERO G1**_. Chew didn't have time to react as he was launched into the air. As the fishman came back to earth, Robby moved under him and about 3 feet from the ground Chew became suspended in the air, unable to move. He was suspended for 3 seconds, taking a large amount of damage in the process, before he was sent flying off to the right, sliding to a stop a good distance away.

"How do you like that Kissy face," taunted Robby as he walked towards the turquoise colored fishman.

Robby's attack had launched Chew into the trees and the fishman realized that he had come to a stop right be a small creek. Putting his face to the water, Chew sucked up so much that his body expanded like a balloon.

"Holly shit! I had no idea you were that fat," said Robby as he stopped walking towards Chew to take a proper look.

Somehow, with his mouth full to the brim with water, Chew called out _**WATER CANNON**_. The attack was much faster than Robby had expected and as he dodged, he was clipped by the huge torrent of water, causing his body to spin out of control as he was thrown into the air. As Robby came back to earth, he was able to recompose himself as well as turn his body to face Chew and called out, _**ZERO G2**_. Sending out delayed shockwaves as he fell, Robby hit the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Hahah, how do you like my water can…huh…?" said Chew first boasting before being struck by multiple shockwaves that sent him flying further into the forest.

"You've been caught by my **G2** attack," said Robby as he stood to his feet and ran after the fishman.

**((WITH TERRENCE AND JETHRO))**

Kuroobi came charging in towards Terrence. As the fishman was running, Terrence collected water from the air by pointing his index finger and moving it in a figure eight. Calling out _**WATER SHOT**_**,** Terrence flicked the water off his finger and at Kuroobi. The fishman stopped his charge in surprise at this human knowing fishman karate and just barely dodgeed the attack, the water shot whistling past his ear.

"A human knows Fishman Karate? Blasphemy! That fighting style…you shouldn't be able to use it," yelled Kuroobi, furious with Terrence.

"Well there are some attacks that I haven't figured out yet but I've got most of the down pretty well. Why don't we do your fishman karate against mine?" Terrence challenged, holding up his right hand with his fingers spread to reveal the webbing between his fingers.

"You've just dug your own grave," said Kuroobi as he charged in once again.

Terrence sheathed his sword as Kuroobi was running and charged in himself. Both of them called out _**100 BRICK FIST**_, before each made contact with the other's face. Both were thrown backwards, sliding on their backs across the ground.

Terrence got back to his feet first, called out _**MULTI WATER SHOT**_, and sent multiple water droplets at the speed of bullets in Kuroobi's direction. The Fishman had no choice but to jump into the ocean to avoid Terrence's attack.

"If you truly believe you are stronger than me in my own style...See if you can take me on in the water," Kuroobi challenged, spreading his arms out wide.

"Alright elbow fins, but when I break your face I don't want to hear you complaining," said Terrence before diving into the water.

**((WITH ROBBY))**

"Where are you running to? Are you scared of little old me?" asked Robby as he chased Chew through the trees.

"Like a Fishman could ever be scared of a human. AHA!" called Chew as he found what he was looking for.

Chew stopped in front of a huge expanse of rice fields. Putting his mouth to the water, he sucked up a tremendous amount and his body expanded once again, the fields left with barely any water. Turning towards Robby, Chew shouted, _**HUNDRED WATER SHOT,**_before shooting the water out like a machine gun. Having to react quickly, Robby stopped running and shouted, _**ZERO G3 BARRIER**_**, **and began moving his arms so fast that they appeared to disappear. This time, instead of punching, Robby kept his hand open and executed the attack with his palms.

Chew's water shots came within 1 foot of Robby before they struck what seemed to be an invisible barrier. Each and every water shot was stopped by Robby's shockwave shield, seemingly causing ripples as they hit. The barrier grew bigger and bigger as Robby continued to add to it before shouting, _**ZERO G3 CANNON**_**. **The giant shockwave that Robby had used as a barrier was suddenly launched at Chew. The attack tore the ground below it as it traveled towards its intended target. Chew didn't stand a chance and was struck by the full force of the attack.

The shockwave didn't send Chew flying.

Because the attack was so close to the ground Chew was pushed down, face first, and the attack pushed his body at an alarming speed, a huge distance down the road. The trail of the attack could be seen by the ground that was completely torn apart. Chew's unconscious body was at the end of it, his face buried in a mountain of dirt, and gravel that had been collect by the front of the shockwave.

"DAMN!" yelled Robby as he looked down at his hands which were throbbing and flushed a bright red color.

"Jethro wasn't kidding. I'm going to have to do more training for that attack," Robby said out loud to know one in particular.

As he walked down the road to get Chew's body, he noticed a girl running towards the mountain of dirt. The girl had fiery orange hair and a tattoo on her left shoulder, matching those of the other fishmen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shouted the girl, apparently furious with the fact that Robby had just beaten Chew.

"HUH?" asked Robby scratching his head and looking confusedly at the girl.

"ONCE ARLONG FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL," She screamed.

"Arlong…Arlong…Oh you mean that big shark looking fishman?" asked Robby paying little attention to the fact that the girl before him was absolutely livid.

"Well if you hurry you can watch Jethro kick his ass," said Robby as he bent down and pulled Chew's body out of the dirt.

"Hooho. Looks like it worked," said Robby with a smile, having noticed that his last attack had pushed Chew's normally puckered lips back into his face.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The girl called as Robby hoisted Chew's body onto his shoulder and began walking back the way he had come.

"Oh, I told one of my crewmates that I would kick his ass after I put this guys lips back to normal," said Robby indicating the guy to be Chew, saying it all with a straight face.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I need to go make good on my word," said Robby as he turned to leave once again.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT. WHO'S FIGHTING ARLONG? THEY ARE GOING TO DIE AND THEN HE WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE ISLAND," the girl screamed.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" asked Robby turning back to face her.

"N-Nami," she stuttered, her lips trembling from rage.

"Well Nami, why don't you come and see for yourself. Terrence's fight should be finishing up soon so if we leave now. We'll be back in time to see Jethro kick your almighty Arlong's ass," finished Robby as he turned and walked off.

Nami reluctantly followed, going against her instincts to get the villagers together and leave the island for good.

**((WITH TERRENCE UNDERWATER))**

After diving in, Terrence quickly discovered just how formidable a strong fishman could be in the water. Kuroobi moved through the ocean with effortless speed giving cause to the saying that fishman are 10x stronger than humans, and twice that while in the water. Kuroobi sped towards Terrence and called out, _**FLAMING AXE KICK**_, spinning his body like a top, which only increased his speed, intent on ramming the heel of his right foot through Terrence's face. Terrence was barely able to avoid the attack but the after effects of Kuroobi speeding just past him caused his body to flip in the water.

Not wanting to be out matched Terrence called out, in his head of course, _**OCEAN DRUM**_ and punched through the water. Pushing the water in front of his fist, Terrence created a shockwave directed at Kuroobi who darted to the left to avoid it. The shockwave traveled all the way to the bottom of the shallows, struck the ground and created a huge dust cloud.

Kuroobi was already on the move again. Calling _**EXPLODING PALM BOMB**_, he attempted to ram the heel of his palm up into his opponents chin but Terrence reacted quickly. Thinking, _**SHARK SKIN PALM THRUST**_**, **Terrence extended his arm just as Kuroobi reached him, hitting the fishman in the wrist and completely nullifying the attack.

It was then that Terrence began to feel that inkling pressure of someone running out of air. Terrence quickly executed an _**OCEAN DRUM**_ attack and took off for the surface. The shockwave was performed fast enough so that Kuroobi wasn't able to dodge. He was hit and pushed back, deeper into the shallows as Terrence swam desperately for air. Kuroobi recovered quickly and took off after Terrence who was almost at the surface, also quite a fast swimmer.

Terrence broke the surface and was able to exhale and inhale once before he felt something wrap around his legs. Kuroobi had used his ponytail as a rope and pulled Terrence back into the water. The fishman then called out, _**PULVERIZING PRESSURE PLUNGE,**_and swam at full speed towards the ocean floor, pulling Terrence down with his ponytail.

Realizing the danger of his predicament, Terrence began moving his arms in a bowl-shaped gesture and, with his webbed hands; one over the other, Terrence gave the water around him a powerful heave. The motion allowed him to physically grab and redirect the water as if he were manipulating cloth. As Kuroobi dragged Terrence to the bottom, Terrence collected the water into a bluish/white orb. Coming closer to the oceans depths, the orb in his hand began to swirl like a current. Thinking _**FISHMAN JIUJITSU: WATER HEART**_, Terrence launched the orb at Kuroobi's back. Once the pressure, caused by Terrence's hands, was released, the orb shot forward and turned into a huge jetstream. The concentrated ocean current struck Kuroobi directly in the back, causing him to release Terrence and spit up a large amount of blood. The attack continued pushing Kuroobi to the ocean floor, drilling the fishman against the bottom.

Terrence returned to the surface, took a couple of deep breaths and dove back down.

Kuroobi had recovered slightly and met Terrence half way to the bottom. The damage from Terrence's attack was clearly visible on Kuroobi's body. Blood was flowing freely form a huge gash in his head while his entire body was covered in bruises. His back, the point where Terrence's attack had first hit, appeared as though a layer of skin and been ripped of. The Fishman's disbelief was only outweighed by his anger and he quickly took off towards Terrence calling _**THOUSAND BRICK FIST**_, trying to use his strongest punch to end the fight once and for all. Terrence reacted quickly thinking _**SHARK SKIN PALM THRUST**_**, **extending his arm out just as Kuroobi's attack came within his range. Terrence struck Kuroobi on the wrist once again, successfully redirecting the attack but the force went right through his arm along with a hot, searing pain.

The pain on Kuroobi's face after Terrence struck his wrist suggested that it was broken.

Kuroobi's attack had taken him above Terrence. Moving before Kuroobi could recover, Terrence thought, _**THOUSAND BRICK FIST**_, wanting to truly prove to Kuroobi that he was worthy of fishman karate by striking him with the attack that he had failed to hit with.

Terrence's fist smashed into Kuroobi's stomach, sending him hurtling through the water towards the surface. The fishman broke through the surface, flew high into the air and landed in an unconscious heap on top of Hatchan. Terrence surfaced moments later and jumped out of the water to stand next to Jethro.

"Ah…what an amazing fight! I'm pretty sure he broke my arm and might have cracked a couple ribs," said Terrence breathing heavily but despite his condition he was smiling.

"Good work, go take a rest," said Jethro with a wide smile, happy with his first-mates success.

The shock on Arlong's face was impossible to hide. These humans had just decimated his crew…they would have to pay.

"JET BABY! You haven't started yet right?" called Robby as he come out of the woods carrying Chew on his shoulder.

"I was just about to get into it. How did yours go?" asked Jethro still looking directly at Arlong.

"Alright, I had to use _**G3**_ on him and it really messed up my hands but Terrence look…I put his lips back to normal," Robby said holding Chew's face up by his chin showing everyone that he had, in fact, pushed Chew's lips closer into his face.

"HOHOHO-argh, ah," Terrence laughed but the ache in his ribs caused him to wheeze in pain.

"Hey what happened to you?" asked Robby after tossing Chew on the growing pile of unconscious fishmen.

"I fought elbow fin's underwater. It's not a big deal," answered Terrence with a smile.

"Hmmm, you look like you're in pain…now's my chance to completely kick your ass," said Robby with a devilish look on his face.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" commanded Arlong, his anger reaching the boiling point.

"Uh-oh, fish boss is angry," commented Robby with a laugh.

"Hohoho-argh, ah, wouldn't want that," replied Terrence after recovering from a fit of coughs.

"No need to get cranky. It's your turn now," said Jethro as he walked towards Arlong.

Jethro used his staff like a walking stick as he moved towards Arlong.

The fiery orange haired Nami, who was watching everything in secret, was completely amazed at how none of them were showing fear before Arlong.

"They must be insane," she thought and continued to watch from the cover of the forest.

Jethro was the first to attack.

Going into _**SORU**_**,** Jethro ran at Arlong and called out _**SLITHER WHIP**_**, **thrusting his staff towards the fishman. Arlong, who was a class above most fishman, was barely able to keep up with Jethro's speed and threw his arms up to block the attack. At the last moment Jethro flicked his wrist to the left and then back to the right in less than a second. True to the attacks name the staff seemed to turn to rubber, slithering like a snake. The flick of Jethro's wrist to the left changed the weapon's trajectory, bypassing Arlong's guard. Flicking it once again, the staff whipped back to the right, striking Arlong in the right shoulder like a whip, lifting the fishman off his feet and sending him careening into a tree.

Jethro didn't give Arlong a chance to recover. Running at him and holding his staff like one would hold an oar for a row boat, both hands at the top, the other end inches from the ground, he called out _**UNDERCUT**_**. **Swinging his staff upwards from the ground, Arlong unable to put up a guard due to Jethro's incredible speed, he struck the fishman on the underside of his chin, sending him flying further down the road in the direction of Arlong Park.

Jethro ran down the road to find where Arlong had landed, followed by Terrence and Robby as well as Nami. Arlong had crashed through the gates to Arlong Park and slid across the cement into the wall on the opposite side, the gates ripped off their hinges from the force. Jethro came to a stop just inside Arlong Park and noticed that despite his attack hitting, Arlong had taken barely any damage.

"You're a pretty tough guy, I have to say," Jethro said, standing a good distance from Arlong.

"Shahahah, you're not bad yourself, for a human," Arlong laughed as he got to his feet, brushing rubble from his clothes.

Jethro quickly noticed that there were more fishmen in Arlong Park and, using his Observation Haki to determine their location, he could tell that they were attempting to surround him.

"Arlong, I would recommend you recall your remaining crew members if you don't want to see them in a helpless state," said Jethro, hitting Arlong with a steely gaze.

"You expect me to take advice from an inferior being. My brothers, show this human the superiority of our species," Arlong called.

The fishmen cannon fodder attacked from all angles. Some jumping from the pool in the front of Arlong Park, while others came from inside the building itself. Jethro stood completely still as the fishmen came closer. Before any of them could get within arm's reach of Jethro, he sent out an invisible wave of his Conqueror Haki. Each and every fishman, besides Arlong, fell unconscious to the ground, foam coming from the corner of their mouths.

Terrence and Robby had followed the fight and now stood at the opening to Arlong Park, where the gates used to be.

"W-w-what was that?" asked Nami having felt a chill run down her spine and in utter shock, seeing all the fishmen simply collapse for no apparent reason.

"It's something called Haki and just another reason why that Arlong fellow is about to have the worst day of his life," Robby said with a smile.

"Who's the girl?" asked Terrence, seeing Nami for the first time.

"That's Nami. She lives in a village on this island and Arlong has kept them living in fear," Robby replied, turning his attention back to the fight.

As Robby was talking, the villagers from Cocoyashi village were coming up the road, weapons in hand, apparently about to instigate a rebellion.

"GENZO! What are you doing?" called Nami.

"We have finally become fed up with Arlong and how he oppresses us. We are here to take him down or die trying," said the leader of the group, a fire blazing in his eyes.

Genzo was an average sized man with scars all over his body. He wore a short-sleeved sheriff's uniform and on his hat sat a pinwheel that twirled in the wind.

"Ah, you must be the sheriff of the village. It's nice to meet you. I'm Robby and that oaf is Terrence. We're part of the Elite Pirates," said Robby giving the man a short nod.

"As the thin-lipped rat said we are members of the Elite Pirates. I'm sorry but we will have to stop you from entering this area. Our captain is fighting with Arlong at the moment and I wouldn't want any of you caught up in the fight. He has a tendency to go overboard," said Terrence also acknowledging Genzo.

"You three are responsible for taking out all of those fishmen back there?" asked Genzo unable to believe that three people could have taken down so many enemies.

"Well we have another member but he's resting up on our ship. You see we were just minding our own business when some of Arlong's men tried to attack us. Jethro doesn't like it when people attack his friends, so we ended up in a fight after Arlong tried to attack us again. Sorry for ruining your rebellion but it's extremely hard to stop Jethro once he determines someone to be an enemy," said Robby rubbing the back of his head and looking apologetic.

"Wait…are you guys really Pirates?" asked Genzo, completely surprised by what he was hearing and the way Robby was acting.

"Yep, we are, and as Robby said, we're sorry for getting in the way of your rebellion," Terrence replied, lowering his head to apologize.

"T-there's no reason to apologize…We're actually quite relieved," Genzo said as he looked over the group that had come with him, most of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"But how can you be so confident in your Captain? Arlong isn't someone you should take lightly," said Genzo, a look of concern making its way to the scarred man's face.

"Why don't take a look and decide that for yourself," said Terrence as he turned back to the fight.

"Genzo, I can't believe you would try to rebel. What would have happened if these guys hadn't shown up?" asked Nami, tears glazing her eyes, threatening to pour down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Nami. It looks like we finally have some luck. Let's listen to these men and hope for the best," said Genzo as he embraced the girl in a hug.

Arlong had a look of rage and fear in his eyes after seeing his remaining crew members collapse for no reason. He crouched low and shouted _**SHARK ON DARTS, **_before sending himself hurtling towards Jethro like a torpedo. To Jethro, the fishman seemed to move in slow motion. Before Arlong reached him, Jethro called out _**UNDERCUT. **_Keeping both his hands at the top of his staff, he swung it upwards from the ground, striking Arlong in the stomach and sending him flying upwards. Arlong's momentum carried him over the walls of Arlong Park where he landed just behind the villagers.

Jethro moved to the entryway as Arlong stood to his feet once again.

"WHAT IS THIS? IT LOOKS TO ME AS THOUGH YOU ARE TRYING TO REBEL. YOU'VE ALL SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANTS," yelled Arlong in furry as he reached into his mouth and ripped out his own teeth.

As he put them to his left hand, he reached in once again, his teeth having grown back due to his shark genes, and pulled out another set, putting them on his right.

"I'LL TEAR ALL OF YOU APART," Arlong raged as he came closer to the group snapping the teeth on his hands like castanets.

Jethro moved quickly.

Jumping towards Arlong and flying inches above the villager's heads, Jethro struck Arlong in the chest with the butt of his staff, causing the fishman to slide backwards.

"Did you think that I would just let you kill these people?" asked Jethro, now standing between Arlong and the villagers, who were in utter surprise as Jethro had moved faster than their eyes could see.

Arlong charged forward snapping the canines on his hands as he attacked.

Calling _**SLITHER SWEEP**_, Jethro side stepped one of Arlong's attacks moving to the left, crouching low to the ground as he did. He then swept his staff a few inches above the ground taking Arlong's legs out from under him. Now behind Arlong, and while the fishman was in the air, Jethro thrust his staff forward, hitting Arlong in the side and sending him spinning back into Arlong Park where he hit the cement, his body skipping off the ground and flying into the back wall.

The villagers could barely believe what they had just witnessed.

"Did you see him move?" asked someone in the crowd, a rhetorical question as none of the group could keep up with Jethro's movements.

Jethro appeared back at the entrance to Arlong Park having jumped over the villagers once again.

Running towards Arlong who was already back on his feet, Jethro called _**SAW**__**SCALED VIPER STRIKE**_**, **before thrusting his staff at Arlong, aiming for the fishman's midsection.

"Shahaha, you expect a slow attack like that to hit me…" laughed Arlong as he noticed the low attack speed.

Jethro smiled slightly and without saying anything, he flicked his wrist forward causing the attack to become 3x faster than it started. Arlong barely had time to show his surprise as Jethro's staff stuck him in the throat causing him to drop the teeth on his hands and grab his throat as he gasped for breath. Jethro didn't stop there and jumped in the air, holding his staff above his head. Jethro shouted, _**ARMAMENTS OVERHEAD STRIKE**_, and the staff seemed to turn black as he brought it down on the back of Arlong's head. The force of the attack smashed Arlong into the concrete, producing a relatively large crater with Arlong's face at the center.

This time Jethro let Arlong recover and watched as he unsteadily regained his footing.

"You know, it would be one thing if you had just attacked us. I mean we are Pirates and I guess we're expected to be fighters. I can forgive someone for that, but I can't forgive someone like you. From what I've heard you seem to think you are better than us. Because you're stronger than some, you seem to believe that gives you the right to pass judgment on people. What makes you think you have the right to play god in their lives?" asked Jethro pointing to the villagers behind him.

"What have they done to warrant that sort of treatment?" He continued.

"All humans should pay for what my species has had to endure. You can sit there and say those things because you've never experienced the hardships that we have," Arlong answered.

"There you go again, making the assumption that you know everything. Then I guess you would know that my mother, when she was pregnant with me, was taken by the tenryuubuto, that I was born into slavery. I endured hell from the moment I was born. My mother sacrificed her life in order to give me the chance to escape, to live…but why am I telling you this? You already know all that right? You're the only ones that have suffered in this world, right?" Jethro asked, rage beginning to fill his voice.

A dark fire burned in his eyes as he spoke and with each question, Jethro was unknowingly releasing his Conqueror Haki in small waves. It didn't take long for the villagers to pass out as Jethro was losing control.

"JET! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! DON'T LET RAGE OVERTAKE YOU," Terrence yelled, but to no avail.

"Terrence…There's nothing we can do," said Robby and the two took to watching their captain

Arlong was speechless and for the second time today, there was fear in his eyes. His body was telling him that the man before him was dangerous.

"I'm going to destroy you," was all Jethro said as he entered _**SORU**_**,** and charged at Arlong.

The fishman threw multiple water shots in Jethro's direction, a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable. Jethro dodged to the left and, moving forward until his right shoulder was in line with Arlong, he turned to face the fishman and shouted _**ARMAMENT KING COBRA: UPRIGHT STRIKE.**_ Jethro, holding his staff above his head, similar to his overhead strike, swung it down on Arlong. Arlong put both his arms in front of his face to defend but in mid-swing, Jethro pulled the staff down with his bottom hand, caught it at the opposite end before it touched the ground, and swung it upwards into Arlong's body. The change in trajectory left Arlong unable to block and he took the attack in the stomach. The momentum gathered from the way Jethro performed the attack, made it that much stronger, and Arlong spat up blood before he was rocketed into his own HQ building. Arlong flew through the building at an angle, going through multiple walls before sliding to a stop on the top floors.

Jethro jumped high in the air and twirling his staff in front of him, he sent multiple compressed air blades towards the building. The attack tore the front part of the building apart. Jethro didn't wait for the dust to settle and, putting his hand to the ground, Jethro created a platform from the concrete, using it to fly up to Arlong's location. Jethro jumped off the platform and at the same time manipulated the cement into a sphere in his palm. He swung his staff with his right hand, attempting to hit Arlong with an overhead attack. As his attack came down, Jethro noticed too late that Arlong had acquired a saw-like sword. The fishman slashed at Jethro just as he swung his staff down. The two weapons collided and Arlong's sword won out against the wooden staff, slicing right through it.

"SHAHAHA! Let's see what you can do without your weapon," laughed Arlong, thinking that he had finally created an edge for himself.

As Arlong attacked with a horizontal slash, Jethro called out _**KAMI-E**_ and his body seemed to become like paper as he avoid Arlong's attack.

"What the hell?" thought Arlong as he continued to attack and continued to miss.

Arlong paused as he tried to figure out why his attacks weren't hitting and it gave Jethro enough time to manipulate the concrete in his hand. Cupping his hands together, the sphere between them, Jethro moved his hands away from each other and as he did, the concrete sphere between them formed into a staff identical to his old one, with the exception of its color due to the difference in material. Arlong couldn't help but be surprised at what he had just witnessed.

Jethro called out _**ARMAMENT**_ _**BLACK MAMBA GROUND STRIKE**_, and thrust his newly formed staff at Arlong.

"You think I would fall for the same attack twice?" asked Arlong as he prepared himself for what he thought was coming.

Jethro had created the black mamba attack to appear, at first, to be exactly the same his viper strike but, just as the thrust was about to hit Arlong's guard, Jethro dropped the staff. Arlong, thinking that he had an opening, tried to attack with his sword and that was exactly what Jethro wanted. As the staff fell to the ground, Jethro kicked out with his right foot, connecting with the butt of the staff and sending the other end flying, at an incredible speed, into the underside of Arlong's chin. The force of the Haki enforced attack snapped Arlong's head back before sending him flying straight up into the air.

Jethro caught the staff after it rebounded off of Arlong's jaw and putting his hand to one of the concrete supports, he created a platform and soared high above Arlong Park. As Arlong came hurtling back to earth, gravity pulling him down, increasing his speed with each passing second, Jethro jumped off the platform and at the same time manipulated it into the head of giant hammer. Connecting his staff to the newly created piece, Jethro shouted, _**ARMAMENT HAMMER HOME **_and swung the giant hammer down on Arlong's HQ building. Jethro's attack wasn't fast enough to strike Arlong as he was falling but the hammer, its circumference larger than the area of Arlong's HQ building, followed Arlong's decent as he went crashing through the building all the way to ground level. The building provided little resistance to the giant, armament haki imbued hammer, as it crashed towards Arlong.

The impact was something incredible and sent a shockwave along with dust and rubble in all directions.

As the dust cleared, all that remained of Arlong Park was the rubble where it used to stand. Arlong himself could be seen, rubble all around him. His body was driven into the ground by Jethro's attack, leaving only his upper torso visible. The fishman's eyes had rolled into the back of his, blood covered almost every inch of his body and it was clear that he was just barely clinging to life.

"Robby we've got to stop him," said Terrence in a low voice.

"Yeah I know," Robby replied.

"Can you stop his attack?" Terrence asked just before going into a full sprint towards Jethro.

"I'll use _**G3**_, you bring him to his senses," Robby replied as he ran in the direction of Arlong's body.

Both of the Elite Pirates took off for Jethro who was standing in front of what used to be Arlong's HQ. As Jethro kicked out with his right foot, a compressed air blade formed and began flying towards Arlong's unconscious body, just before Terrence flew in and tackled Jethro to the ground. Robby appeared right in front of Arlong and began moving his arms so fast that they seemed to disappear.

"STOP IT JET! IF YOU KILL HIM YOU BECOME JUST LIKE HIM," shouted Terrence as he tried to hold Jethro down, hoping to knock some sense into his captain who seemed to be overcome by anger.

Robby shouted _**ZERO G3 BARRIER, **_just as Terrence finished yelling.

"SHIT, I can't stop it with just the barrier," yelled Robby.

The air blade's speed was slowed as it came in contact with Robby's shockwave barrier, sparks flying through the air upon contact, but that didn't stop it and it was on course to slice right through him.

Shouting _**G3 CANNON**_, Robby released the barrier and sent out a giant shockwave, like he did against Chew. The shockwave cannon ripped through the air blade, causing it to dissipate.

Terrence was fighting a losing battle in trying to subdue a monster like Jethro and unable able to think of another way to quell Jethro's anger, he grabbed his captain by the arm while he was still surprised and threw him into the path of Robby's attack. The attack hit and for a moment, a deafening silence washed over the area, like the calm before the storm.

The moment passed and the 'pop' that resonated throughout the entire island was something similar to the speed barrier being broken. Jethro was sent flying into the ocean, skipping across the surface once before becoming submerged. His devil fruit caused him to become a hammer in the water and he began to sink to the bottom no matter how hard he fought.

"I'll get him," said Terrence as he dove into the water.

"HA! It's a good thing too. I don't think I'll be able to use my hands for a while," said Robby, looking down at his mangled, blood covered hands before succumbing to unconsciousness.

The scene at Arlong Park was one of disaster, as though a hurricane had ripped through the area. The physical wounds would heal with time but Jethro's mental state would need more attention. The anguish in his past had finally boiled to the surface and despite completely and utterly defeating their opponents, the victory was bittersweet and would not soon be forgotten.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Bounties:**

**Jethro D. Hamel – 150 Million Belli**

**So what did you think. Shoot me a review to help improve the story. Thanks**


End file.
